


Wind Beneath my Wings

by Hello_Sleepwalkers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angels, Bonding, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Sleepwalkers/pseuds/Hello_Sleepwalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never did a hard-headed, stubborn, and short-tempered Kageyama imagine that a red-headed angel with a spring in his step appear in his life to somehow make it better. Never did he imagine this, because as far as he is concerned, there are no such things as angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Had Orange Hair.

The thought that life would end for me when I was old, saddened me. My life was boring, and nothing out of the ordinary every happened, believe it or not. It was just the same routine day after day; I'd wake up, get ready for school, go to school, and go home. Then, I'd press repeat.

It wasn't like I resented life or wanted to escape it. Although I was level-headed and preferred to blend in, I just wanted something to happen. Something new and exciting, just once.

I wasn't expecting it to happen so quickly though.

As I kicked a small stone across the sidewalk as I trudged to my house, I could hear heavy panting coming from behind me. I paid no mind. What was the point? No one ever bothered to talk to me anyway, so I simply returned the gesture.

I squeezed the juice box in my hand, as the last of the sweet liquid escaped down my throat. I tossed the empty box aside, the sound of panting becoming louder and much closer.

"Oi! That's littering, Kageyama!"

I stopped mid-walk, and sharply spun around to greet whoever decided to tell me what I was doing wrong.

Though, I was met with a face I'd never seen before.

He was a teen, about my age. He had messy orange hair, which I noted was extremely bright and weird looking, and a pale face that was slightly sun-kissed. He had big, lively hazel eyes and a thin form. He looked athletic, and was very short.

He bent over, hands on his knees. He gasped for air, peering up at me.

"Who are you?" I demanded, shoving my hands in my pockets. I glared at the guy, who I'd never seen before.

"Better yet, how do you even know my name?" I stepped a bit closer, and he crouched down, obviously intimidated. I kept my stone cold gaze locked on him.

"W-Well you see," He began, straightening his posture and backing up some.

He cleared his throat, and held his hand to his head in a saluting manner.

"My name is Hinata, and I'm your guardian angel!" He beamed, showing off his straight, pearly whites.

I cocked an eyebrow, and leaned to the side, putting all my weight on one foot.

"What?" I asked blankly. His grin widened in size, and he jabbed a thumb in his direction.

"I'm an angel, and I've been sent to help you out. How else would I know your name?" He answered proudly. I rolled my eyes, and turned around abruptly.

"Bye." I said, kicking my discarded juice box onto the road.

"H-H-H-H-HEY WAIT UP! I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE! OIIIIIIIII! COME BACK, KAGE-CHAN!"

I winced, and picked up my pace.

"You're too damn loud, and don't call me that!" I shouted. I scowled as Mufasa , or whatever his name was ran after me, and clung to my back.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I wriggled him off, sending him to the ground with a thud. But, something was strange.

He just got right back up, without any bruises or scratches.

"Didn't that hurt?" I asked, not that I really cared.

"Huh? No. BUT PLEAAAAAASE LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY?" He whined, and I held my forehead in annoyance.

There was a moment of silence, and he gazed at me with huge, tear filled eyes.

I smirked, and crossed my arms.

"Yeah- no." I said bluntly, turning and walking away. It was no use, however. The little shrimp just kept following me, and I really didn't know why or how he found me.


	2. He Followed me Everywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata continues to bug Kageyama, all the while, Kageyama still doesn't buy into the whole "angel" thing.

"Please let me in your house!" Hinata begged, banging on my front door. I scoffed, and shot him a glare through the window.

"I don't even know you, go away!" I called back, annoyance lacing my words.

The banging stopped, and I saw Hinata walk over to the window. He pressed his face and hands against it, like he was a little kid window shopping for candy. He actually did remind me of a stupid looking nine year old, ha.

I blankly stared at him, propping my head up on my hands as I lay on the sofa.

"Kageyama, please. This is important, and could change your life forever!" He said, his voice muffled. I rolled my eyes, and sighed.

"Fine, but don't think I'm going to let you stay-"

He busted through the door before I could even open it, sending me flying against the wall.

"OI, THAT HURT!" I groaned, kicking the door close and eying the orange-haired freak. He puffed out his cheeks, and stood up straight, trying to look tough.

"Well, sorry! Okay, Kageyama-san-"

"Nope."

"Chan?"

"Nope."

"Sama?"

"Nope."

"Senpai?"

"NO."

He sighed and dropped his poise, lazily standing in front of me. His mood immediately changed from pouty to happy, and it pissed me off for some reason.

"Anyway, what I meant to tell you, was that I know you're always lonely, Kageyama."

I froze. Why did he care?

"You have no friends or family to be there for you, and you constantly wish something or someone would come into your life and, ya know, spice things up a bit, right?"

I blinked in shock, processing what he told me. It was like he read my thoughts, or easily predicted what I was feeling. Hey, I'm just being realistic here! Even though that sounds, well, not so realistic, it was more logical than him being an angel, wasn't it?

"How did you...?" I mused, sweat beading my forehead.

"Ha! So it's the truth!" He pointed out, jamming his pointer finger in my direction.

"You see Kageyama, I felt extremely bad for you. I don't like seeing anyone sad or lonely, because it makes me feel hurt... Thus, I've come to help you! We'll both feel better that way!" He tilted his head, giving me a close-eyed smile.

He seemed like such a happy, care-free little kid. How could someone so innocent looking be so... Stalkerish?

"Hinata." I said sternly, clearing my throat.

"Yeeees~?"

"How old are you?" I asked, studying his athletic build and childish features.

"I'm fifteen, just like you!" He replied excitedly. I had never seen him at school, nor around town. But, I definitely would've noticed someone as hyper and stupid looking. He kind of stood out, in a way.

"Where are you from, and what school do you go to?" I asked again. He was going to tell me as much about himself as possible, and I'd prove my point about the impossibility of him being an angel.

"Heaven, duh!" He retorted, as if it were obvious. I growled, and folded my arms, causing him to squeak and hold up his hands in a weird self-defence stance.

"I'm being serious, Hinata!"

"Well, so am I!"

An awkward silence followed, and I ended up almost strangling the kid.

* * *

"Onigiri! Onigiri! Oni-oni-onigiri!" Hinata sang, as he watched me pick out my food in the cafeteria. Don't ask me how I ended up with him at school, he was impossible to get rid of. Plus, I couldn't just leave him; no matter how much I wanted to.

"Shut up, people are staring." I snapped, and he went quiet. I walked over to my usual table, where only one other student sat at. His name was Claude Faustus or something like that, and he was a misfit alright. Apparently he did something cruel at his old school, and was sent here to Karasuno.

I wasn't surprised when Hinata plopped right down next to me, humming some annoying tune. Loudly.

"Hinata, go somewhere else! You don't have to follow me everywhere, and besides, you aren't even registered in the school!" I whispered, catching the unwanted attention of Claude.

Just then, our vice principal walked in, and immediately spotted Hinata.

"Are you...?" She trailed off, looking at Hinata with confusion. She paused for a moment, and Hinata flashed her a bright smile.

"...Hinata Shoyo! Ah, you just enrolled here, correct?"

What the...?

He nodded, and the vice principal left without another word. I stared at Hinata in amazement, and annoyance.

"What was that? You didn't even know how to get in, and you followed me. So when did you enroll?" I questioned, frowning. He simply chuckled, and winked.

"That, my friend, is a secret!"

"I'm not your friend."

Throughout the entire day, Hinata followed me like a lost puppy. People shot me strange looks, since I'm known for never having a friend with me. I preferred to keep it that way to be honest, but this actually felt kind of... nice.

Wait, did I just say that?

"Say what?" Hinata asked. I jumped and screamed, as he appeared right in front of me.

"Did I say that out loud?" I said, backing away from him. He tilted his head in confusion, and blinked.

"No, you kept it in your idiot-Kageyama-head!" He chimed, laughing. I didn't find that even the least bit funny, or normal. I found it creepy, and wanted to get away from this kid as much as possible.

But there was just something about Hinata, something that sort of drew me towards him.

"Kageyama?" I snapped out of my trance, and shot my gaze at him.

"You look cool when you're daydreaming." He said softly, poking my arm. I gulped, and opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

All I needed to know was where this kid came from, and what he wanted from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is probably gonna be really sad. Or happy. Not sure how I want to make everyone cry... tears of joy, or tears of sadness?


	3. He liked to Play Volleyball.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week goes by quickly for Kageyama, and of course, Hinata is still glued to his side and follows his every step. However, Kageyama begins to notice more odd things about Hinata, one of them being that he can make volleyballs appear from thin air! Weird, right?

I really didn't expect Hinata to follow me around the rest of the week. It was continuously, excessively, and repeatedly, all day.

Every day - not that I cared or anything, bare that in mind - I would learn something new about this, Hinata Shoyo person. No, these things weren't basic facts about him, like his favorite color, his fears, or what kind of clothes he liked to wear.

These new, rather interesting things I learned, were downright creepy. And, possibly if you wish to go further- weird.

The first time I made note of these kinds of peculiar actions that Hinata would do, was during the weekend. Naturally, I decided to stay home the whole time, being that I'm not much of a social, and "friendly" person. I didn't care, though.

"Kageyama, do you like to play any sports?" The overly excited orangette asked, making my impatience tip over the edge. I sighed, and knitted my eyebrows in annoyance, for that was probably the billionth question he asked me that day.

"No." I replied bluntly, shooting him a glare. His face remained unfazed by my rude attitude I was using, as a way to convey my message to him that I didn't really want him around. It obviously didn't get through to him, because he seemed like a pretty dense, happy-go-lucky type of individual.

Although, my answer probably was a bit of a lie. I had been interested in joining the Karasuno Volleyball team, but nothing ever went right when it came to sports in the past, for me. I certainly didn't bother telling him that, though. He wouldn't possibly understand, being the airhead he is.

"Eh, really?" He mused, his already large eyes widening in size even more.

"I love to play volleyball!"

Something inside of my brain compelled me to perk up, and I glanced over at the bubbly teen in front of me. 

 

"Really, now?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep from sounding too interested.

Hinata nodded rapidly, standing up on my carpet and grinning. I frowned at him, - he continued to smile brightly at me - and cocked an eyebrow, confused by his sudden stupid actions.

He bent down, and curled his hands into the normal setter's position, his elbows locking tightly. 

 

"I love the feeling of setting, but you know what I love more? The feeling of spiking!" He buzzed, his expression seeming to change into curiosity. He dropped the position he held ever so securely, and started to look around my house - without my permission. 

"Oi, what are you doing?" I demanded, shooting up to my feet almost immediately. 

 

He peered over at me for a split second, then continued rummaging through the cabinet doors of my white dresser, my television settled on top of it. 

 

"I'm looking for a volleyball," He replied, his whole body almost fitting into the cabinet door.

I rolled my eyes, and placed my hands on my hips.

"I don't have one, idiot. I just said, that I don't play sports." I shot, walking over to him and kicking him in the rear. He fell forward a bit and bonked his head on something, letting out a high pitched noise that could've been a grunt. I smirked as he stretched out his legs, so that they dangled out onto the floor.

"Ow, what was that for~?" He whined, rubbing his temples gently. I shrugged, and turned to sit back on my bed.

"Hnnng, that hurt. Anyway, don't you want to join the volleyball team, Kageyama-san?" 

 

I froze, ignoring the honorific he used to address me, and a cold chill prickled its way up my spine. Turning around slowly, our eyes met and I worked up the scariest glare that I could.

"How did you know that?" I questioned timidly, sweat beading the sides of my head. I'd only known the kid for a week, and not once did I tell him anything about my interest in joining the team! 

 

He carefully, and shakily, crawled out of the cabinet, and darted over to my bed, completely ignoring my question. I watched daringly as he bent down, lifted up the covers, and reached under. What he somehow managed to pull out was -

A volleyball.

I stared in utter shock, my eyes widening to that of the size of the ball itself. I never had my own volleyball before, and I certainly never took one from someone else. Better yet, I had never even kept anything under my bed!

"H-How?" I sputtered, my heart pounding wildly out of my chest. It was like the bloody organ inside of me was trying to break open my skin, and jump out onto the floor. That's how panicked I was.

Hinata simply looked at me, with innocent, amber eyes, as if it were completely normal to magically make volleyballs appear out of thin air. He spun the multicolored sphere on the tip of his finger, watching it closely. 

 

Just in case you're wondering - Yes, these are the types of "interesting" things Hinata did that day.

* * *

"Pleaaaaaaase, Kageyama-san!" He begged loudly, almost to the point where he was screeching in my ears. I'm pretty sure that kid could break glass, if he tried. I scoffed, and turned away from the pleading freak in front of me. 

 

"Can't we just toss it around for a little bit? I haven't played in ages!"

I tilted my head slightly to the side, and furrowed my dark eyebrows at him.

"When was the last time you played?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"When I used to live here on Earth." He answered, almost right away. I scoffed again and rolled my eyes, pushing him out of the way and opening the door. I didn't believe a word he said, simply because there are no such things as aliens, or even angels.

"We can play for a little bit, I guess." I surrendered to an hour's worth of begging, completely neglecting the far-fetched answer he gave me. He excitedly followed after me, and I led him outside and into my backyard. 

When we got there, Hinata scurried over to the far side of the grass, and threw himself into a spiking position. I stared blankly at him, letting a heavy sigh escape my lips. Surely, he would get tired and we wouldn't have to be out here too long.

Nope, I was wrong.

For at least two whole hours we played, the yellow sun dipping into the horizon, signaling night to come. I was already worn out by then, the sticky sensation of sweat covering my entire body. Hinata, on the other hand, remained a bundle of energy the entire time, spiking and setting the ball to me over and over again.

I watched with tired eyes as he got into position again, waiting for me to set the ball.

"One more time, please! I promise, it'll be the last, I swear," He said quickly, jumping up and down giddily. Just how did he mange to keep so much energy for so long?

"Fine." I obliged, and lazily tossed the ball over to the excited orangette. He seemed a bit disappointed by my lack of effort put into the toss, but he jumped right back up and perfectly spiked the ball towards me. It nearly grazed my head, as it zipped passed and tumbled out onto the front lawn. I had to admit, he was pretty good.

After I retrieved the ball from the lawn, I looked to see Hinata jumping excitedly in the air. He seemed to float for a few seconds with each jump he did, but I ignored it.

"Woo hoo! Kageyama-san, you're not bad! You should definitely consider joining the volleyball team." He said calmly, appearing beside me as we made our way into my house.

I didn't answer, but only grunted and shrugged in reply. I carelessly tossed the ball onto the floor, and it rolled over to Hinata, stopping abruptly at his feet. I weakly reached for a water bottle in the fridge, gulping down as much of the delicious, refreshing aquatic liquid I could. When I finished, I turned to look at Hinata, who just grinned brightly at me.

'Tch. Annoying.' I thought to myself.

"Just how long do you plan on following me around and staying here?" I questioned, leaning against the marble kitchen counter and crossing my arms. Hinata seemed deep in thought, and within a split second, perked up after processing my words in his brain.

"Until I fulfill my duty, of course." He returned, jerking his thumb towards his chest. I cocked an eyebrow, and let out a low, "Huh?"

However, before I could get any more answers out of him, Hinata passed out on the couch. He snored loudly, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust and annoyance.

I turned the lights out and made my way to my room, glancing over my shoulder at the short teen who was passed out on the couch. Maybe I could be his friend for the time being, after all.


	4. He Loved to Make Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama are invited to try out for the Karasuno volleyball club, a chance that Kageyama has been wanting to take for a long time! Meanwhile, there's something about Hinata that draws people to him. Kageyama can't figure out for the life of him what it may be, but he's afraid it's starting to pull him towards the orangette too...

"Tsk, stupid machine!" I cursed under my breath, after giving the vending machine a few good kicks. Unfortunately for me, every time I pressed the button to select what juice I wanted, nothing would even happen. 

"Kageyama-san, what's wrong?" I cringed lightly, and didn't bother to turn around and make eye contact with Hinata. 

"Machine isn't working." I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't make too much of a big freaking deal like he always does. I've been with him long enough to know that he, in fact, overreacts to almost everything. 

Almost immediately, the orange-headed idiot walked straight up to the machine, and, to my confusion, poked the glass. His face held no real expression, only he looked intensely at the machine as if it were having a staring contest with him.

"And may I ask what the hell you're doing?" I grumbled, glaring at the back of his neck.

Then, as if on cue, a juice box fell down right in front of mine and Hinata's eyes, and he quickly reached through the metal slot to get it for me.

"Here, Kageyama-san!" He grinned brightly, his cheeks slightly tinted pink. I pursed my lips, poking them out to the side a little.

"Thanks..." I muttered slowly, watching closely as Hinata proceeded to get a juice box of his own. I cocked an eyebrow, wondering how he could simply just poke the machine and make a juice box fall down, after all of that useless kicking I did. I definitely wouldn't admit it, but, I somehow felt like an idiot.

We spent a few more minutes in silence as we finished our juice, and, without him knowing, I stole a few curious glances at Hinata every now and then before we walked together to school.

* * *

Not even five minutes after we stepped inside the building, Hinata was already excitedly skipping towards a trio of female students. Mentally face-palming, I sighed and glared at him as he made small talk with the girls.

"Uwahhhh, you ladies are really pretty! You look just like angels, and I've actually seen a lot of em!" He squeaked, an almost visible aura of stars and sparkles twinkling around his small figure.

The girls seemed to take kindly to his compliments, and they all blushed and giggled. 

'Why would they like an annoying idiot like him? Oh wait, I've already been seen hanging with him... I shouldn't be the one to talk.' My mind wavered, and I was debating whether I should go over there and slap him or not.

"Hey, Shizuku, doesn't he kind of look like the Hitachiin twins?" One of the girls asked. I didn't bother making note of what any of them looked like, because I simply didn't care that much about... checking out girls.

"Eh? You mean the ones from Ouran, where we used to go?" Another girl - who was probably Shizuku, said.

They both paused for a moment, then turned to Hinata, their faces beaming.

"Yes! He has almost the exact same eye and hair colour, and he's really cute!" They squealed, ruffling his messy orange hair. His cheeks were a deep shade of red, and he was grinning from ear to ear. He obviously loved getting attention, whereas I didn't. 

So, after having enough of their little fangirl scene, I took the collar of Hinata's shirt from behind and dragged him away from the swooning girls.

"Kageyama-san, I think those girls like me!" He said wistfully, making no attempt to escape my hold on his shirt.

"They barely know you." I stated, furrowing my eyebrows at his behaviour.

"I only wanted to make some more friends. I think you need more friends too, Kageyama-san." He pointed out, peering up at me innocently. I seemed to get lost in his amber eyes for a moment, then quickly looked away.

"Yeah, well, even if that's true, I don't want any friends," I grumbled, letting him go. 

"And why do you keep using 'san' at the end of my name? That's not the right honorific to use."

We continued to walk side by side in the halls, until Hinata stopped mid-stride, his jaw hanging agape. He stood in front of an open door, gazing inside of the room with awe.

I stopped as well, slinging my bag over my shoulder in annoyance.

"What? What is-"

My eyes widened in surprise as a ball came flying out of the room full speed towards me, and before I could react, it made contact with my face.

I fell back on the floor, grabbing my cheek in pain.

"What the hell?" I winced, sitting up on the ground.

"Ah! Are you okay, Kageyama-san?" Hinata scurried over to my side, his eyes wide in concern. Then, a few other guys came rushing from behind, worry plastered all over their faces.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with that volleyball!" One of them, a male with sandy brown hair and freckles apologised. He bowed apologetically over and over again, until I held up my hand.

"It's fine... Really." I mumbled, standing up to my feet. The other two, one with short grey hair and hazel eyes, and one with slightly tan skin who was almost bald, bowed to me as well.

"Our apologies, we should've been paying attention." The hazel eyed one said, obviously full of sympathy. The other, however, didn't seem genuinely sorry at all. Instead, he held his bowing position - as well as his stomach, and started to laugh. 

"Tanaka!" Hazel eyes said, lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

"S-sorry it's just, his face was priceless!" Tanaka gasped, then continued laughing. I frowned at him, a vein popping out of my forehead.

"I'm Sugawara, and this is Tanaka. The one who accidentally hit you is Yamaguchi." Sugawara, the one with hazel eyes, greeted. He held out his hand while chuckling nervously, and I reluctantly took it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kageyama." I said sternly, glancing over all three of them a couple times.

"And my name is Hinata! I'm friends with Kageyama-san, here." Hinata chimed in boldly, eyes closed and a proud grin on his pale face. Sugawara smiled warmly, and shook hands with Hinata as well.

"It's great to meet the both of you. Say, are you two interested in joining the volleyball club? We could use some more members." Sugawara asked, turning to look at me. My eyes widened, and my mouth formed an 'O' shape. Never once did I dream of someone asking me to join the volleyball club, let alone the Karasuno team itself!

"We'll have to ask Coach Ukai first, of course." Yamaguchi added, and Tanaka nodded rapidly.

"Oi, you think you're so tough, eh? Well, if you join the team, I might just have a one-on-one battle with you!" He threatened, leaning in extremely close to my face. He seemed to try his hardest to look tough, but it obviously wasn't working.

"Pffft, yeah right." I replied firmly, butting heads with him.

"Now now guys, that's enough," Sugawara said softly, gently pulling Tanaka back by his shoulder.

"So, what might your answer be?" 

I didn't have time to think, because stupid Hinata jumped right in front of me, putting his hands on Sugawara's shoulders in excitement.

"YES! PLEASE!" He shrieked, catching the attention of several other students. I rolled my eyes, and kicked him in the back of the leg.

"Stupid Hinata, I never said if I wanted to!" I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"But, Kageyama-san, you said yourself that you wanted to join the volleyball team." He reasoned, tilting his head in confusion. He wasn't wrong, in the slightest. I just wasn't too fond of all of the attention we were getting, and I found it embarrassing.

Silence filled the air, tension building between everyone. They all seemed to stare at me, awaiting my answer. It was almost as if I were the king, about to give an order to my servants. I could actually fathom the thought of being king, a ruler - although I wasn't one for attention. 

I inhaled deeply, then exhaled, closing my eyes in thought. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try out for the team. It was what I wanted to do for so long, after all.

"Tch. Fine." I murmured. Hinata jumped up and down and rejoiced, while the three players in front of me smiled and exchanged glances with one another. Even a few of the students around me seemed glad for some odd reason, too.

"Then it's settled. Meet us in the gym right after school gets out, alright?" Sugawara said, and I nodded.

The rest of the day was basically Hinata hugging me and thanking me. But, even though my mind told me to acknowledge him, and his gratefulness... 

All I could do was push him away, each time.


	5. We Tried out for the Team. (I'm starting to Care?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata meet the members of the one and only Karasuno Volleyball Club. Though, Kageyama is beginning to grow more fond of Hinata without even realizing it. He refuses to believe he has any feelings for the shrimp, but simply cannot help but care for the little guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had less effort put into than the others did, but I'm trying to further the plot along nicely without long ass fillers and stuff. xD The next one will be much better, you all have my word. Enjoy!

Tick. Tock.

Tick. Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

 

Tick.

 

Tock.

Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of Hinata's head, and his fists were tightly clenched to the point where his knuckles turned white. His chocolate gaze, that held visible flecks of amber, was glued to the white clock that hung just above the chalkboard.

I knew exactly the reason why he was so anxious - volleyball tryouts. I, for one, felt a bit excited myself, so I couldn't blame him for staring so much that he wouldn't blink.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick. 

Tock.

With that, the final bell rang. I had to literally hold Hinata down in his chair, to prevent him from bulldozing through the crowd of students.

Sometimes I felt like I was the only one who could see Hinata. It sounds quite  strange, but the feeling... It's there at many times. Like in that moment, when he shouted for joy so loudly that the glass shook -

No one even bothered to look at him.

"Shut up!" I whispered, grabbing him by the back of his shirt.

"Let's go, Kageyama-kun!" He said excitedly, starting out of the door with a joyful blush upon his face. But, every fibre and muscle in my body seemed to function on its own, and as all the gears inside me seemed to turn, my arm shot out, only to stop him once again.

I must've been staring at him for a minute, because he lightly hit my cheek and snapped me awake.

"What's wrong, Kageyama-kun?" He asked.

"You... Changed the honorific?" I mused quietly, subconsciously gripping onto his right shoulder.

"You told me I used the wrong one, remember? I figured it would sound better if I-"

"No. Keep the other one."

Why do I care?

"Are you positive you want me to continue calling you-"

"Keep it."

What does it matter, what honorific he uses for me?

He was silent for a few seconds, then his face lit up like the sun.

"Okay! If you're positive, Kageyama-san."

* * *

Before I got the chance to knock, Kageyama pushed opens the doors to the gym with ease. I scolded him for barging in, and pulled him back before he did anything else.

I stood there impatiently, kicking a small stone across the dusty ground. Then, we were eventually greeted by Suga.

"Hello, Kageyama, Hinata!" He said cheerfully, a kind smile on his pale face. I nodded curtly, and grimaced as Hinata jumped up and down right in front of him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LETTING US JOIN!" He shouted, bowing down in an almost robotic manner.

"Hinata, we haven't even joined yet. We're just trying out." I reminded him, rolling my eyes and stuffing my hands into my pockets. I glanced at Suga apologetically, but he simply waved it off and chuckled.

"We're glad to have you both here. First, come meet everyone." The hazel eyed male stepped inside, and Hinata and I followed suit. A rush of excitement wriggled throughout my body, as I caught sight of a large volleyball net. The one, who I remember as Yamaguchi, and a shorter male were setting and spiking it back and forth to each other over the net. The smaller of the two must've been the libero; and I noted with amusement that he had a single caramel coloured strand of hair that contrasted with the rest of his head. It reminded me of a Reece's Cup. 

"Oi! Everyone, they're here." Suga called, immediately catching the attention of everyone who was present in the gym. I wouldn't show it, but I felt rather nervous for some odd reason. Like I said, I hate being in the spotlight of attention. But, perhaps, that wasn't exactly what I was getting the jitters about.

"Hey, it's Hinata and... What's your name again?" The one who laughed at me the day before, Tanaka, got right in my face and jabbed a finger at my forehead. I glared blankly at him, and crossed my arms over my chests.

"I'm Kageyama." I sighed, refusing to make direct eye contact with him. 

He grunted, almost smugly, and stepped back.

Suga proceeded to introduce us to each player. The one with hair that reminded me of a Reece's Cup was Nishinoya, but he boldly told me to call him Noya. I already knew Yamaguchi, though I didn't really want to get to know his friend that accompanied him. His name was Tsukishima. He was quite tall, with short blond hair and brown eyes. They glittered, almost daringly, behind the dark framed glasses he wore. An unfriendly aura emitted off of his body - a warning to me that he was probably going to be my enemy.

Then the rest of the gang introduced themselves; Ennoshita, a friendly brunette who didn't really have much to say, Daichi, another brunette who was quite tall, then there was Asahi, yet another brunette that seemed like he was constantly nervous. His hair was neatly slicked back into a short pony tail, and he was taller than the rest of the team.

"Coach Ukai was supposed to be here, but I guess he couldn't make it today." Suga stated thoughtfully, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Ah, Hinata, you're quite short. You really think you can make the team with that height?"

I snapped my head over to Tsukishima, who chuckled snidely with Yamaguchi at his little joke.

"Hey! At least I'm not some... some ... Dinosaur!" Hinata weakly retorted, as if he couldn't find a proper insult. I rolled my eyes for the fiftieth time that day, and stepped in front of him.

"Oi, why don't you back off?" I threatened, earning a surprised gaze from Hinata. I was a bit surprised myself. Why... Why did I stand up for him suddenly?

"Ohohohoho, standing up for your little boyfriend are you?" Tsukishima shot, clearly enjoying this. I remembered my place, and decided to back down from answering to negative comments. I didn't care for his remark at the end, and glared at him one last time before turning on my heel.

"That's enough of that. Tsukishima, be nice for once. They just got here." Suga reasoned, motioning towards Hinata and I.

Daichi suddenly shook my hand, and grinned. 

"All right, let's see what you guys got!"


	6. Hinata has Wings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata fell down again, and again, and again. Volleyball tryouts couldn't be that difficult, could it? Though, just when everyone started to lose hope -
> 
> He does something that astounds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really starting to get into this story, it's extremely fun to write and I have big plans for it. Thanks to all those who have read it thus far! :)

After a few moments of Suga giving Hinata and I some tips and encouragement, the both of us immediately went straight over to the volleyball net. 

'It's been so long since I played behind one of these...' I thought to myself.

The thought brought back humiliating flashbacks into my mind though, so diligently, I pushed it away.

"First I'll have you play Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, then we'll try Asahi and I. I'm sure you two can do it, don't worry about a thing. Just keep your eye on the ball and don't get distracted." Suga reminded, giving the two of us a reassuring smile. He was so kind, he could've been a mom.

I nodded in return, and looked to Hinata, who happily gave me a thumbs-up. I smiled just a little, but it quickly faded as a familiar sense of adrenaline came rushing through me. It wasn't as though I wanted to punch someone or anything, but I felt... Almost angry.

Reluctantly - Tsukishima approached the opposite side of the net, fixing his glasses and placing his hands on his hips. Yamaguchi followed suit, holding the volleyball in his hands. He seemed a bit shaky, for some reason.

"Ready...!" He called.

I got into position, as did Hinata, and tried to calculate every thing I ever learned years ago. I narrowed my eyes, heart pounding so loudly that it thumped against my chest, and clenched my kneecaps with my hands. I was nervous, and there was no doubt that Hinata felt the same.

"Up!" 

Yamaguchi tossed the ball, as Tsukishima momentarily jumped off of the ground. His hand hit the ball squarely, perfectly spiking it over the net.

'Come on Hinata... Hit it... We literally just did this in my back yard.'

I urged him on in my head, as the ball went flying in his direction.

I tried my hardest not to glance at the team from out of the corner of my eye. They were all watching silently, intensely. They were expectant of Hinata and I; I just knew it.

"Agh!" My deep train of thought shattered, just like that, as my gaze fell on Hinata - who was also falling.

He fell flat on his back, making a high pitched grunting noise that rang through my ears. My mouth fell ajar, and I mentally face-palmed over and over again.

"H-Hinata!" I gasped.

But, he suddenly sprang back up to his feet, despite the large bump on the back of his head.

"I can do it again!" He declared, balling his fists. I couldn't help it as a small smile subconsciously etched its way onto my lips. He seemed so determined and ready to fight.

Tsukishima was chuckling, and the others were cheering him on.

But that didn't stop him from getting knocked down, again.

And again.

And again.

I hit the ball perfectly a few times, but Hinata failed to deliver. 

"Hinata, you have to-"

Hinata seemed to be whispering something to himself, his eyes closed. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

His eyes suddenly snapped open, and his energetic self came back into place. He seemed calmer, yet more confident than before, somehow.

"Now, I've definitely got this!" He said, smiling gracefully. 

It was Tsukishima's ball now, and the tall blond readied himself, as he threw the ball in the air and hit it straight across the net. I mentally prayed that Hinata would get it, my hope being sucked out of my being every second.

Then, that's when everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Hinata jumped, his shoes just inches above the reflective tile. He raised his thin arm above his head, his teeth clenched tightly. I breathed heavily, watching intently and hopefully - He wouldn't be able to get it, it was much too high!

The sun from the window behind him seemed to illuminate him, the beautiful rays breaking between his head and shoulders. Everything but the volleyball and the sun was wiped away, and he looked as if he were enveloped by... Heaven. If there was one, then this was it, anyway.

"Gah!" He slapped the ball hard, and it flew directly to the other side. It was in that time, when everything went back to normal pace. I stood in shock, as well as everyone else, as Hinata gracefully landed on his two feet.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were too surprised to move, so the ball just bounced and rolled on the gym floor.

"How... Did you...?" I breathed heavily, wiping the sweat off of my forehead. Hinata turned to me and smiled, the sun casting a peculiar orange light on his skin. It matched his hair.

He grinned triumphantly, and sighed in relief.

"You guys are amazing!" Suga suddenly said, a genuine smile plastered on his face. He ran towards us, laughing proudly.

"You two ready to go against me and Asahi? How about it?" 

"Sure, thanks. Hinata, do you uh, wanna rest...?" I asked, still appalled by how he managed to do such a thing.

"S...Sure..."

"Hinata?"

"I..."

And to my horror, Hinata fell to the floor.


	7. Hinata's Sickness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama finds himself being much too worried and overprotective of Hinata, the last thing he'd ever want to be. Though, when Hinata tells him the real reason he passed out, Kageyama isn't sure whether to believe him or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos! I've been trying to catch up on my fanfictions lately, as I've been busy with zero motivation. I even need to get back to some of the ones I've been reading, as well.
> 
> I also need to start using Rich Text for these chapters, from now on. Agh. I'll probably go through and edit all the previous chapters.
> 
> Please do enjoy this chapter, and expect more! ]

And to my horror...

Hinata fell to the floor.

-

I sat on the bench outside the nurse's office, my hands balled tightly against my forehead. Why? Why did Hinata suddenly collapse to the floor? 

My only guess was, that he had played too hard. Maybe he was just one of those people who's energy was drained easily if they pushed too much. That was what I hoped, anyway.

Suga and the others stood across from me, leaning against the white brick wall. They all had worried and confused looks on their faces, whereas I tried to hide my expression and emotions. It was all starting to get to me, much too fast.

' Why do I feel so horrible and worried? He'll be okay, right? So why... Why do I... ' My thoughts wandered around in my mind, causing a headache to ease its way in. I grimaced and clenched my teeth together, and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Kageyama?" A soft, kind voice found its way into my troubled mind. I looked up, retracting my hands away from my forehead. Suga looked at me, smiling reassuringly.

"He'll be okay. I'm sure he just passed out from being dehydrated, or he played too much." He said calmly, the others nodding their heads in agreement. I sighed, and forced a small smile on my lips.

"Yeah... I suppose that could be the case." I said quietly, hopefulness etching my tone. My smile faded when I realised how emotional I was beginning to feel; How caring and scared I was in that moment. I cleared my throat, and furrowed my eyebrows, settling my gaze elsewhere.

"Though something is strange," Yamaguchi commented. I looked up to the freckled teen, who scratched his cheek in thought.

"How did Hinata manage to jump so abnormally? That was way too high for any average spiker, even with his height and skill." He explained.

I looked to Tsukishima, who simply frowned at his friend, and rolled his eyes.

"He has a good point," Daichi said, pushing himself off of the wall with his hands. He folded his arms, and held a hand to his chin. 

"Maybe the reason he passed out was because-"

It was then that the nurse's door opened slowly, and we all immediately turned our attention to a tired looking Hinata, who cautiously stepped through the doorway. The nurse stood by his side, supporting him by holding his arm. She glanced up at us and smiled warmly, nodding reassuringly.

"There's no need to worry, Hinata is completely fine. I'm very sure he passed out from fatigue and lack of water." She reasoned. A sigh of relief escaped its way from my mouth, though I didn't even realise it at the time.

Hinata turned to the nurse, as if he were about to protest. I looked at him in confusion, but his gaze lowered to the floor and he looked away.

"Hinata! My man! Are you okay?" Tanaka rushed to his side, grabbing him by the shoulders. Hinata's hazel eyes widened at the contact, but he then smiled brightly.

"I'm fine, Tanaka!" He said, giving him a close-eyed grin. 

"Tanaka, be gentle, will you?" Suga said, turning to the orangette.

"Do feel weird at all?" He asked. Hinata shook his head in response, still smiling.

He then looked at me, and once we made eye contact, I quickly turned away in embarrassment. 

"Kageyama-san?" He said softly. I reluctantly looked at him again.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, straightening my posture. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

I frowned, and grunted.

"That's supposed to be my question. Are you okay?" I repeated. He giggled, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry about me!" He said. 

"Okay, then." I said.

But the truth is -

I was very worried.

-

"Suga said he was going to talk with coach Ukai. We most likely will be on the team, it turns out." I said, taking a bite out of my egg salad sandwich. Hinata sat across the table, eating from a bento lunch that he so happened to have, somehow.

"Mmf... Weally?" 

"Don't eat with your mouth full." I scolded, rolling my eyes and taking a sip from my juice box.

Hinata swallowed his food, and cleared his throat.

"But we were supposed to play Suga and Asahi, weren't we?" He asked, a concerned expression upon his face.

"Yes, but since you passed out so suddenly, they let us slide. We did a pretty good job anyways, I guess." I responded, finishing off my food.

Hinata was now grinning, almost wistfully, as he rested his head on the palm of his hand.

"I can't believe we are actually going to get the chance to play on the volleyball team." He said happily, closing his eyes in content. I couldn't help but smile, but it quickly faded once he opened his eyes again. 

"Y-yeah, it's what you wanted, right?" 

"Yeah, thanks so much Kageyama-san! If it were just me doing it, it wouldn't be as much fun. Plus, it's been your dream for the longest time, hasn't it?" He said, leaning forward and looking me straight in the eye.

"Just how do you know that? Who ever said it was my dream?" I scoffed, sipping from my juice box until it crinkled in my hand. Hinata just simply smiled in response, and shrugged.

Later, after school, the two of us walked side by side down the sidewalk. The one where he first approached me.

"Say, Kageyama-san?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know the real reason why I passed out?" 

I froze mid-walk, and turned to him, a perplexed expression making its way onto my cold features.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning.

"Well... Um... You see," He began hesitantly. 

I waited for a moment, then realisation hit me.

"Hinata, if this is more of that, 'I'm an angel from Heaven' bullshit, then I don't wanna hear it. Honestly, now." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets and turning away from him.

"K-Kageyama, please listen! You don't understand-"

"Understand what?" I spat in disbelief.

"If I stay here - on Earth - for too long, passed my time limit, I start to get sick. Very, very sick," He explained, though I still didn't buy into a word he said.

"So sick, to the point where I could die and leave this place once again."


	8. He's Telling the Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ After Hinata tries his best to tell Kageyama the truth, the dark haired setter finally realizes what his friend his trying to say. Though, with only little time left for Hinata, Kageyama isn't quite sure how to make the best out of being with him. ]

"If I stay here - on Earth - for too long, passed my time limit, I start to get sick. Very, very sick," He explained, though I still didn't buy into a word he said.

"So sick, to the point where I could die and leave this place once again."

-

I couldn't believe my ears. Could he really have been lying? It dawned on me that, Hinata wasn't one to joke and lie about death - no, he couldn't be. He couldn't be telling the truth, he had to be lying. He had to be.

"What... Are you..." I said, and my heart sank when I processed what Hinata was trying to tell me.

He looked at me, sadness taking over those bright hazel eyes of his. I studied him carefully for any strange body movement, and looked directly at his facial features to detect the slightest of smirks or mischief on his face.

But, no matter how hard I looked, or how much I tried to tell myself he was joking... He wasn't. 

He wasn't lying.

"Do you believe me now? At all?" Hinata begged, with eyes that were just pleading innocence.

"I... Don't want to believe it, but..." I said in awe, searching his eyes for some sort of explanation.

"And what do you mean you'll die and leave this place again?"

"Don't you get it, Kageyama-san?" Hinata suddenly said, small tears pearling the corners of his eyes.

"I'm actually an angel! I came here, to help you, Kageyama. I have already lived here on Earth before, and I died a natural death. I'm telling you the truth, I swear!" He explained, his voice cracking as if he were to cry any second.

I stood there for a couple of moments, letting it all sink in. So he was telling the truth after all, and I've been waving it off this whole time?

"I'm so sorry Hinata... I..." Still speechless, I turned away from him.

"I believe you now. But what are we supposed to do? How long are you supposed to be here, anyway?" I turned back around in an instant, anger building up inside of me.

Hinata looked at me for a moment, eyes wide. He then looked to the ground, and sighed.

"I'll be here for a little while longer. I still have things I need to do for you, and places I want to go and visit..." Hinata admitted, his lips forming a thin line.

"Do you mean... You still want to do the things you couldn't do, because you died so young?" I asked, my anger fading and my tone softening. 

He nodded, his orange hair bouncing lightly. 

"All the while... Helping me?" 

He nodded again, smiling this time.

"Please, just trust me Kageyama-san. I'll be fine, and so will you." He said softly, stepping closer to me. I nodded and looked away, a heavy sigh escaping my lips.

' What's going to happen now? ' I thought.

-

I lay down on my back, tossing a hackie-sack up and down in the air. I then glanced at the sleeping orangette on the blow up mattress on the floor, and smiled slightly. I watched the way his chest heaved up and down with every breath, and the cute way his bright hair curled up in different directions.

' Wait... Cute? ' I thought disbelievingly. I shook my head and grunted, turning away from Hinata. I lay still for a moment, silent.

Then, turning my head again, I couldn't help but glance at him once again. 

He tossed and turned under the thin sheet he lay under, and grumbled some weird nonsense in his sleep. I let a small chuckle escape my throat, and let the hackie sack drop to the floor as I rolled over on my stomach to watch Hinata talk in his sleep.

The more I watched though, the more tired I got, and before I knew it, my eyelids closed and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep of my own.

-

The next morning, I shot up out of my bed, a small scream escaping my throat. I felt my face and my head, and it dawned on me that I was crying.

"I must've had a bad dream..." I concluded, breathing heavily. I sniffed, a couple of tears trailing down my cheek. I wiped them away hastily, and sighed.

"Kageyama?"

I looked down to see Hinata at the edge of my bed, his hazel eyes wide. Then, a familiar feeling dawned on me, and I suddenly remembered the dream I had the night prior.

"Kageyama-San... Are you okay?" Hinata asked again, and I looked up to meet his curious gaze.

"I-I'm fine," I lied, rubbing my eyelids in exhaustion.

"No you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't."

"What gives? I didn't get enough sleep, okay?" I shot, grumbling to myself and lifting the covers to I could get out of bed.

"Kageyama-san, I know you had a bad dream. You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want." Hinata fell into step beside me and we both walked into the kitchen. I sighed, and rubbed the sleep out of my tired eyes once again, and looked down at him.

"Okay, you got me. I had a bad dream. You happy?" I replied. To my surprise, Hinata's face beamed and he smiled, then chuckled.

"What's... so funny?" I asked slowly, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing. You're just really cool." He said, and without another word, he sat down at the table. I gawked at him, still quite confused, and tilted my head.

"So, what's for breakfast, Kageyama-san?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Sorry this chapter was a tad shorter than the others. The next one will be definitely longer, as it is a.... -Drumroll-
> 
> Flashback chapter! :O Fear not, I have been putting thought into it and will avoid making it a filler. Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far! It means a lot. :) ]


	9. Hinata's Sandals (Flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story switches from Kageyama's POV, telling small events in Hinata's life that eventually leads up to how he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in fact a flash back chapter, like I said it would be. So this so this won't be Kageyama's POV. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone! :) Enjoy, nonetheless.

"Natsu! Natsu!" The orangette cheered, bending down and opening his arms out wide to the smaller one running towards him. She had the cutest of smiles upon her face, her hazel eyes shimmering with that of happiness as she ran towards her older brother. The messy orange curls that resembled his own, bounced freely with each movement she made.

"Good job, Natsu!" Hinata beamed, giggling as his baby sister tumbled into his arms. It had only been several months after she was born, and now, she was learning how to walk, with the help of Hinata.

The cicadas buzzed, and the air was warm, signaling that spring was in fact, evident.

It was his favorite season.

-

 

It was Hinata's seventh birthday. His mother had taken him and Natsu down to old Lake Holly to go fishing, and to have a birthday picnic for him after.

Natsu was eleven months old, sitting in her mother's lap as she curiously watched as Hinata flung the fishing rod back behind his head, getting it caught in a nearby tree.

"Aw, man!" Hinata panicked, rushing over to the tree. Using the nonstop energy and determination of his, he climbed it, smiling inwardly at the joyous laughter coming from his mother who sat watching him.

It was his favorite place.

-

Hinata was ten now. He pedaled his way through the plaza on his rickety blue bicycle, the breeze pushing passed his pale face and running through his fluffy orange locks.

He came to a screeching halt next to a wide window, which showcased many different televisions of all shapes and sizes. Using his foot to activate the kick stand, Hinata hopped off of his bike and pressed his hands against the window, watching the television screen in admiration.

A volleyball game was in play. Hinata's eyes widened in awe, as The Little Giant spiked the ball over the net so fast that he could barely even catch but a glimpse of it happening. Hinata smiled, leaning back from the glass just a bit.

It was what he wanted to be when he grew up.

-

Hinata was fourteen now, eating away at his food. He stuffed dumplings in his mouth and sipped his sweet tea at miraculous speeds, not even bothering to listen to his mother as she scolded him to stop eating so quickly. 

 

"Hinata, you'll choke!" She said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He swallowed his last dumpling, and looked up to his mother with bright eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered, chuckling nervously. 

Eating in a rush was one of his many bad habits.

-

It was exactly one year later, and Hinata was now fifteen years old.

He was barefoot, his pale feet squishing into the cool mud as he walked alongside a river that connected to Lake Holly - which was still his favorite place after all this time.

He pinched his sandals between his thumb and pointer finger, his arm slightly elevated so that they hung just above the rushing current of the water next to him. 

"Onigiri... Onigiri... O-ni-gi-ri!" He sang under his breath, pursing his lips in hard concentration as he stepped over rocks and mud piles along the river.

"Oni-- Ah!" 

Plop!

One sandal had fallen into the water, and Hinata stopped in his tracks.

Before the current could carry his sandals any further, Hinata cautiously stepped into the freezing water, tip toeing across the slippery pebbles of the surface. 

Hinata stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, furrowing his eyebrows as he watched his sandal get carried away with the force of the water. He hobbled like a penguin through it, his foot catching sharp rocks along the way. He winced, but kept walking, despite the pain.

He looked over his shoulder, blinking. 

"Mom and Natsu aren't here yet, so I still have time." He mumbled to himself, looking ahead of him once again. The sandal was out of sight now. He cursed under his breath.

Then, taking a few more careful steps forward, the rushed current seemed to become more harsh and quick, knocking Hinata slightly off balance. 

"A-Ah!" He caught himself just in time, but then tripped again just moments after. He tried to stand back up, but it was too late.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Hinata fell forward, head first, hitting the surface below the water with a deadly crack.

Hinata passed away, the impact of it all killing him instantly.

* * *

"Hinata... Hinata?" His mother called and called, but to no avail. He wouldn't answer.

Nine year old Natsu trailed behind her mother, holding her hand as they trudged alongside the river. 

"Where did that boy run off to this time?" His mother wondered aloud, putting her free hand on her hip.

Natsu looked up at her with wide hazel eyes.

"Do you think he went back to the house to catch up with us?" Natsu asked slowly, her voice small. His mother sighed, looking around once more. 

"Let's just wait here for awhile, okay Natsu? He's an adventurous boy, so I'm sure he just went off to explore." She reassured her daughter, and the little one nodded.

It was June 21st, the day he died. It was his birthday.


	10. We Played Our First Game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Hinata and Kageyama's first game with the Karasuno team, more unexpected events begin to happen, which will affect the future for both boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I haven't been updating this story on here, but only on Wattpad. Wow. Lol. I'll definitely be going through and editing the previous chapters, because I know there were some typos and words that weren't italicized like I wanted them to be. Enjoy this /shorter/ chapter, and prepare for feels!

_"What's... so funny?" I asked slowly, cocking an eyebrow at him._

_"Nothing. You're just really cool." He said, and without another word, he sat down at the table. I gawked at him, still quite confused, and tilted my head._

_"So, what's for breakfast, Kageyama-san?"_

_-_

That pretty spring morning went by very quickly. Hinata and I took the liberty to stock up on as many juice boxes as possible, and between our classes at school, we practiced with my volleyball.

That's how we spent the next few weeks - getting to know one another, sipping juice from our favorite vending machines, and practicing. Practicing for what, may you ask? Well, our first game of the season was only five days away. And, Hinata slowly unraveled into the most excited and hyper little thing I'd ever seen.

  "Kageyama-san! Pass me one more, will you?" He bounced up and down on the concrete, his face beaming with happiness and determination. It was incredible, to say the least. Day by day, I was beginning to grow more attached and fond of that little guy. Though, I still didn't want to show it - _most_ of the time.

  I simply nodded to him, spiking him one more ball and watching as he sprang into the warm air. His feet rose off of the ground for only a few seconds, before his hand came down on the tattered ball. Like it usually did, it zoomed right passed my head and bounced onto the grass. And, like _Hinata_ usually did, he cheered loudly and fist-pumped the air.

  I cracked a smile, as he ran by me to retrieve the ball. "Nice one, Hinata." I complimented awkwardly, settling my hands on my hips. Hinata, however, didn't respond. He bent over to grab the volleyball, but he grasped his stomach with his hand momentarily.

  "H-Hinata?" I questioned worriedly, slowly stepping toward him and offering a cautious hand. Suddenly, the orangette quickly leaned upward, his gaze meeting my own. "I'm fine, Kageyama-san!" He gave me a reassuring thumbs-up, and my heart rose back in my chest in relief. 

But, I knew he wasn't totally fine. Maybe, just this once, he lied to me.

-

  "Alright, get into groups and practice your 3's and 2's!" Coach Ukai shouted at us, and we immediately dived into our warm-up drills. The squeaking of everyone's shoes and the continuous slap of volleyballs being spiked was the only audible thing, along with the occasional squeal from Hinata. Which, may I add, was rather... Adorable?

  Ah, adorable. Did I really just think that? I couldn't help it, however. What other word could I have used to describe that idiot?

  Everything seemed to be going fine and dandy as we practiced together. The words Hinata had told me echoed through my head, ultimately distracting me from what I was supposed to be doing.

_'I could die and leave this place again, Kageyama!'_

  I'd never be able to see his eyes again _._

_'I'm telling the truth!'_

His smile.

_'I'm fine, Kageyama-san!'_

How loudly he talks.

  "KAGEYAMA, WATCH OUT!" I snapped out of my dreadful thoughts, as my head whipped around to meet a volleyball - and before I knew it, I was on the ground, wincing in absolute _pain._

  I could hear everyone stop what they were doing, as they rushed over to me in concern. Though, I didn't listen to them. Their muffled voices barely made it through my troubled mind, as I could only focus on one thing - Hinata. He stared down at me, looking as if he were about to cry right then and there. His pale chin quivered ever so slightly, and the eyes I grew to love so much were wider than the sun. The sun that he reminded me of.

  "K-Kageyama-san?" He stuttered softly, reaching over to touch my arm. I didn't notice his movement right away. I only stared into his hazel orbs, breathing heavily. His worried expression suddenly shifted to that of confusion, and he shook me by the shoulders.

  "Kageyama," Daichi called from behind me, snapping me out of my trance. I turned to him now, gulping out of embarrassment. "Are you okay?" The tall brunette asked, holding a strong hand out for me to grab. I waited for a moment, furrowing my eyebrows as I took his hand and lifted myself to my feet.

  "Y-Yeah." I replied quietly.

  "That's the second time you've hit him, Yama." I turned to Tsukishima and his buddy, Yamaguchi. Said teen held his head low, gazing down at the tile in guilt. "I'm really sorry, Kageyama." He said softly, scratching his freckled cheek nervously. I blinked. "It's fine, I can handle it." I reassured, and he smiled faintly, his gaze still set on the ground.

  Suddenly, I felt Hinata's hand on my arm, and I flinched.

  "Hooooh! Your face his red!" He mused, and I grit my teeth irritably. "You must've been hit really hard, huh?" I rolled my eyes, shaking him off of me and turning away.

_'That's not why my face is red, idiot Hinata.'_

-

   "Kageyama, nice serve!"

   The score was twenty to nothing, and Aoba Jousei was winning. I scowled, the ball I had served teetering on the edge of the net, and falling back onto our side of the court. I cursed under my breath, my gaze flitting over to the other team. They cheered and hollered triumphantly, one of the members a little louder than the rest. I studied him for a moment, taking note of his wavy brown hair and intimidating smirk. I didn't know him, but I had learned about him. Oikawa Tooru was his name, and he was known to be a _very_ flirtatious douche, apparently.

  I focused back on the game, and everyone got back into their positions. Daichi gave us some words of encouragement, though we knew we wouldn't win at this point. We just wanted to make one point - just _one._  
   
  "Kageyama-san," I heard Hinata whisper from behind me, and I glanced over my shoulder to meet his determined gaze.

  "Remember what we practiced at your house? That quick we made up?"

  I nodded, remembering full well what me and Hinata had come up with on a fine spring afternoon. I smiled momentarily at the thought, but frowned once again so Hinata wouldn't see. If I smiled in front of Hinata, I would never hear the end of it. So, I preferred not to.

  No more words were exchanged between the two of us, as I knew exactly what to do. Before I knew it, the ball came flying my way, and I propped my hands above my head to set it to Hinata. Luckily, I succeeded, and the orange idiot came racing over with his arms coming over his head ever so slowly.

  But, Hinata didn't hit the ball.

  He didn't exactly miss it, either.

  His usually energetic body seemed to fall frail and limp, and the ball barely touched his finger tips as it tumbled downward to the floor noisily. The gym fell quiet, and the pounding of everyone's hearts could practically be heard as Hinata fell to the floor.

  It wasn't like the last time he fell, oh how it wasn't at all. I stared down at him in silence, watching in horror as a small stream of blood trickled out of his mouth and down his chin. Everyone else seemed to run over in slow motion, and my heart sank to the floor which Hinata lay frozen still on.

_"HINATA!!!"_

My scream echoed throughout the gymnasium, and I passed out.

 


	11. His Condition Wasn't Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kageyama passes out, he awakes, only to find himself in the nurse's office. There, the team tells him everything that happened, along with what happened to Hinata - who may or may not be getting worse.

  
Dreams and nightmares filled my head to the brim, as I tossed and turned in an unknown bed with unknown sheets, and an unknown voice calling my name softly. I immediately awoke, jerking my body forward and sitting up in the bed. I panted, putting my palm to my temples as I tried to process where I was, and why.

"Kageyama?" A slightly raspy, but gentle female voice spoke from beside me, and I turned my head to greet an unfamiliar woman smiling down at me. "How are you feeling?"

Oh. It was our school nurse, Hinako.

My sweaty hands moved about the silky sheets I lay on, and my heart fluttered in relief. I looked at Hinako tiredly, closing my eyes momentarily.

"I feel... Fine." I responded carefully. I tried remembering the prior events that led me to the nurse's office. My head suddenly began to sting badly, _very_ badly, and my right hand shot up to meet a small bump within my hair. My eyes widened.

"You passed out and hit your head hard. No one had enough time to catch you." Hinako said, her lips forming into a sympathetic, thin line. "But hopefully-"

"Hinata." I said, swinging my legs over the bed and grasping the sides of the mattress. "Where's Hinata?"

The nurse seemed rather taken aback by my demanding tone, but she put a careful hand on my shoulder.

"He's in the hospital, Kageyama." She responded slowly, and my heart pounded wildly out of my heaving chest. I began to recall everything that had happened, and boy was I furious. No, furious can't be the word... I felt immensely terrified and worried and angry.

"I want to visit him. I want to visit Hinata!" I cried out, pushing past a concerned Hinako as I hurriedly tried to make my way over to the door. In that moment, Daichi, Tanaka, and Suga all walked in, followed by Coach Ukai and the others. I gasped for air, breathing heavily as if I was slowly being dragged into the depths of an ocean. My sight was blurry and my head continued to pound.

"Whoa there man, slow down. Hinata is being taken care of, and you need to rest." Daichi said slowly and cautiously, offering a hand to me so I could balance myself properly. I sat myself down on the edge of the bed, everyone gazing at me with worried expressions upon their faces. They filled me in on what happened after I passed out. Apparently, Hinata was taken off in an ambulance not long after, and I was carried to the nurse's in the process. After a long while, the game continued - but we lost. We lost out first game.

But, that wasn't my main concern. I wanted so desperately to see Hinata and make sure he was alright. Images of him laying limp on the hardwood tile, blood trickling down his face - it made me sick to my stomach and my heart pounded again.  
  
I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't. He still hasn't accomplished his goal! He told me he wasn't going to leave me yet, and that we'd have plenty of time together. That's when a dreadful, despairing thought made its way into my aching head.

_'What if he's been on Earth for far too long... What if he's reaching his breaking point?'_

I gulped, trying my hardest not to puke or... Or cry. I couldn't cry. I had to remain strong for the team, and I definitely couldn't let them know what was happening to Hinata. Though, I'd have to tell them sometime. The whole deal about how he's an angel, and why he had come to Japan in the first place... Would they even believe me?

Tanaka shook me out of my thoughts. I peered over to him, and he gazed at me grimly.

"I said, we are all going to visit Hinata soon. You can come if you're feeling better... He can come, right?" Nishinoya was at his side, nodding his head in anticipation. "Yeah, can Kageyama see him? I'm pretty sure he's fine now." He said, gesturing over to my tired form. Hinako pursed her lips, humming in thought.

"I suppose. Just try not to run or get up too fast, Kageyama. Get well soon, will you?" She said sweetly, smiling at me reassuringly. I nodded, not sparing another word, as I gathered myself together and headed out with my fellow teammates.

-

It took us about thirty minutes to drive to the hospital, as Coach Ukai's small car wasn't the fastest thing on the planet. I began to grow anxious, and a little nervous. Was Hinata okay? Was he gone? Would he ever be able to play volleyball again? Though, those weren't even close to my real concerns at all.

_'Will I ever get to buy juice with him, or spike balls to him? Will I?'_

I sighed inwardly, and before I knew it, we were in the hospital parking lot. I must've been in some sort of daze, because Suga had to call my name several times to get my attention. I tiredly got out of the vehicle, taking notice of the rather beautiful sunset that cast everything in hazy shades of orange and pink. It really did remind me of Hinata.

Though, everything seemed to remind me of him, now.

I followed the team into the hospital, and Coach Ukai met up with a nice lady at the desk. I assumed he was asking her to visit Hinata or something, and I slowly fell into another thoughtful daze. I was absolutely out of it.

Fortunately enough, we were led down a long hallway and escorted into the room they kept Hinata in. My heart ached and I bit my lip, preparing myself for whatever I was going to see.

The door opened. My eyes immediately caught sight of familiar, messy orange locks. I wanted to smile, but I just couldn't. Hinata was obviously unconscious, and he lay still. His chest barely heaved up and down, and I gulped.

"Oh, hello there." We all looked up to see a tall, handsome doctor greeting us from the corner of the room. He had short, neatly placed black hair, a long white coat, and steel gray eyes that were framed with oval-shaped glasses.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori. Nice to meet all of you." Everyone, except for myself, nodded and smiled, and Coach Ukai grinned and shook hands with the man. Tanaka and Noya seemed to be gazing at his coat in awe, for whatever reason.

"How is he?" I suddenly blurted out, keeping my gaze to the white tiled flooring. Kyoya seemed confused for a moment, but he gingerly adjusted his glasses and smiled kindly, glancing at Hinata's still form.

"Ah, Hinata. Well, I have good news and bad news, I'm afraid." He replied, sighing. Everyone gazed at him, hanging onto his every word - I practically glared holes into him, awaiting what he was to say.

"The good news is, is that he won't be bed ridden for too long. He'll need a few more days in here, then he's free. But the bad news..."

The air tensed, and everything fell silent - so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"His condition isn't exactly good. And he can't play volleyball anymore."

My hands fell to my sides in shock, and my mouth hung slightly ajar.

_'Hinata... Can't play volleyball ever again? The one thing he loves most?'_

"Wh-What?" I stammered quietly, gulping once more. The rest of the team fell into a silent state of shock and sadness.

"But it was only our first game. Surely he can play one more, can't he?" Suga urged sadly, his friendly face fading into a rather angry one as Kyoya shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I wouldn't risk it. He can only do so much. If he pushes himself too far, he'll..." He didn't need to finish his sentence, as we knew full well what he meant. My heart could've shattered into a million pieces right there, but something _still_ held it together. Perhaps a glimmer of hope.

After an hour or so of talking, everyone finally decided to leave. Though, I preferred to stay behind with Hinata. I wanted to. I _needed_ to.

I sat down in a small, patterned chair and watched the small orangette breathe lightly.

"Wake up. Please." I pleaded, my voice barely a whisper. I continued to stay that way for several moments, telling him to wake up while going through all sorts of memories of Hinata in my head. Eventually, I fell asleep without knowing it. I snored myself awake, only to find that the sun was now gone and Hinata still hadn't woken up.

"Sir, visiting hours are over. I need to ask you to leave." I looked over to see a female doctor looking at me sternly, and I nodded sleepily before she left.

"Y-Yeah, sorry."

I rose from the chair, stretching my arms and yawning. I felt a little dizzy, but I managed.

As I made my way over to the door, my hand barely reaching for the golden knob, a small voice croaked weakly from behind me. I froze. I turned around slowly, meeting those familiar hazel eyes that greeted me every day and before I went to sleep.

"Kage... Yama..." His voice was deadly quiet, and he could barely utter my name without coughing or gasping for air. I rushed over to his bedside, regardless of whether visiting hours were over or not, and put my hand on his chest lightly.

"Shhh, Hinata. I'm here. Take it easy, take it easy." I whispered as softly as I could, and he smiled at me weakly. We gazed at each other for what felt like hours, and I sighed in pure relief. "How do you feel?"

"Kageyama..." He whispered once more, fully getting my name out.

"Y-Yes?" I urged, holding onto his hand gently as I nodded for him to say what he wanted.

"Thank you... For coming to visit. I-" A sharp cough interrupted him, and I looked at him worriedly as he continued. "I'm... Almost done."

"Almost done with what, Hinata? Done with what?"

"With my g-goal. I just need a little more time... And my goal... Is complete." He smiled at me gracefully.

 


	12. He Made Me Smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama spends more time with Hinata, as his condition seems to be faltering in little ways. Though, after seeing that Kageyama isn't happy, Hinata manages to do something that surprises the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, you can follow me on other social media here -
> 
> Tumblr: lolkillua  
> Wattpad: ciels_flower_crown  
> Instagram: tired.sweet.tea, nostalgi.art

_"Thank you... For coming to visit. I-" A sharp cough interrupted him, and I looked at him worriedly as he continued. "I'm... Almost done."_

_"Almost done with what, Hinata? Done with what?"_

_"With my g-goal. I just need a little more time... And my goal... Is complete." He smiled at me gracefully._

_-_

Three whole days passed. Hinata's condition wasn't worsening too bad, but I could see it. I could see how sick he was, and how much he desperately tried to hide it and put on a smile for everyone on the team.

Our next game wouldn't be for another week. When Hinata found out that he would no longer be able to play, his reaction surprised me. He wasn't sad, nor was he extremely disappointed - he was at peace.

I too, was beginning to feel some sense of comfort and peacefulness throughout the days that went by. Each day lasted forever; we made them as long as we possibly could. Every hour consisted of me and Hinata going places together, sometimes it being just the two of us but most times the whole gang tagged along. We were all getting to know each other pretty well by that time. The guys _loved_ Hinata.

And well, so did I.

"Kageyama-san, which juice do you recommend?" We were standing in front of our favorite vending machine, and Hinata was pretty much at war with himself. I cocked an eyebrow, looking down at him in confusion.

"Hinata, don't you get the same thing every time? The apple juice?" I inquired, and he peered at the glass case of the machine in thought.

"Apple juice? Sounds like a good idea..." He said airily, selecting the juice box and inserting his money. I stared at him blankly. Did he not remember ordering apple juice each time?

I simply shrugged it off as nothing, and the two of us joined everyone else in a team dinner. It was to celebrate Hinata's somewhat of a recovery, and mine as well, Coach Ukai had said to us.

  Hinata, being the airhead he is however, simply brushed it away like it was a regular team dinner. Though, we didn't mind. That was one of the many things we liked about him - he was rather ignorant and kept his head high in the clouds.

 _Literally_.

  I winced at my own thoughts, chuckling half-heartedly to myself.

_'The clouds, huh?'_

  I stuffed my hands into my pockets, gazing at the radiant afternoon sky. _'So that's where he comes from...'_

I followed everyone along silently, as we walked into a small diner in particular that we all seemed to like, _especially_ Hinata. He practically bounced and skipped into the place, and we were all greeted with the familiar aroma and scents of the delicious food that we couldn't wait to get our hands on.

  Our usual waitress welcomed us with a warm smile, and she soon came through with a few other cooks and delivered our food to us right there at the table.

  "Thank you, Kat!" Hinata beamed, immediately stuffing his face with dumplings. We all chuckled, though I tried hiding my smile again, as the rest of us dug into our meal as well. Hinata glanced over at me momentarily, a strange look in his eyes that could've been confusion or curiosity. I simply continued eating, looking at him every once and a while. And he certainly did the same, but I wasn't quite sure why.

We spent the entire duration of the meal laughing, making jokes, and teasing each other. The atmosphere was relaxed and light-hearted, and all troubles seemed to be forgotten.

But, the time came when Suga hesitantly asked the question I was hoping we could've avoided.

"Hinata..." He said in the silence, the only other sound that could be heard was the groaning coming from Tanaka, who had eaten too much of course.

The orangette glanced at the sweet third-year, his mouth full of sweet and sour chicken. "Mmf... Yah?" He muffled, and I couldn't help but be amused. Suga smiled, almost apologetically.

"Well, I'm sorry to ask this... But I've been quite curious about it, and I know everyone else has too. What kind of sickness do you have exactly, and... How did you get it?" He said timidly, his voice as soft and light as a feather. Hinata's eyes widened a tad, as he quietly swallowed down his food.

"S-Sorry if that was rude! I'm just worried." Suga rubbed the back of his head, smiling slightly. Though, Hinata didn't say much in response. He just hummed in thought.

My heart pounded so loudly, so heavily out of my ears. Was he going to tell them? Or was he going to lie? No, Hinata wouldn't necessarily lie about something like that. But, if he _did_ tell them, there were two possible outcomes - they would either laugh and not believe him, though I don't suppose they're that cruel. The other possibility, well, they would in fact believe him - and become broken hearted and extremely worried and terrified.

  And, he couldn't just not tell them. He couldn't just leave everyone suddenly, without any explanation. I'd be the one who would have to do all the explaining, for sure.

  I was so focused on outweighing all of the outcomes in my mind, that I didn't realize Hinata was talking to Suga. I set my chopsticks down, peering at him expectantly.

  "Well, um... I can't say exactly. I just know that if I push my body too hard for a certain period of time, I... Become weak." Was what he managed to get out, and everyone at the table stopped and listened to him.

 _'Not completely a lie...'_ I thought, sighing silently.

  Suga blinked, leaning back in his chair. "I see," He said, looking down at his lap. "So, that day, during our first game, you overdid it perhaps?"

  Hinata nodded vigorously, and I could visibly see that he was wanting this conversation to conclude. I too, wished it would. A new crack formed in my heart every time either of them spoke up. _'Please, stop.'_

  "Will you be alright now? With not wanting to play volleyball, and your condition..." Yamaguchi said softly, his eyes trailing across the table instead of making eye contact with anyone. Hinata simply turned to the freckled teen, smiling brightly now.

  "Don't worry Yama, I'll be okay. I can still watch you guys play, and spike a few balls with Kageyama." He said cheerfully, and my cracked heart warmed up for a mere moment.

  Another thing I grew to adore about him - he was optimistic, no matter what.

-

  "Goodbye! Thanks for the dinner!" Hinata called after the team and waved wildly, as he turned back around to walk beside me.

  "Man, that was yummy, wasn't it Kageyama-san?"

  I didn't answer. I simply stared at the blackened concrete, my hands in my pockets. I had heard him just fine, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything as millions of thoughts rambled on through my mind.

  "Kageyama-san?"

  I looked up, my gaze slowly flicking down to meet Hinata's. He tilted his head in concern, stopping in his tracks next to me. I followed his actions, biting my lip.

  "Oi, what's with the sad look? I don't like it when you're sad, you know." Hinata pouted, folding his arms over his chest and blinking. I merely sighed once more, staring ahead. Hinata became annoyed, and stepped in front of my view.

  "Kageyama-san, how can I make you happy again? Come on, let's do something!" He urged, grabbing my hand lightly and pulling me along down the street. We were now back at my house, and Hinata pulled me into the living room excitedly. He seemed a little more energetic that day, which was a good thing. But, I didn't want him to be overly bouncy and jittery. It worried me.

  "Sit." He demanded, and I rolled my eyes at him.

  "Why?" I questioned. It was his turn to roll his eyes, and he put both hands on his hips. "Come on, just do it." He said impatiently. I did as I was told, and sat down on the couch, gazing at the orange bundle of energy expectantly.

  He sat down below me, on the carpet, and cleared his throat. I cocked my eyebrow in confusion, as he crossed his thin legs and sat up straight.

  But, what he did next, surprised me some. He began to tell me stories of what his life was like before he had died. He was able to sort out every memory and funny moment he experienced, and put them into story form for me to hear. Some things that happened to him were sad, others were quite pleasant to listen to. I didn't question Hinata, I only payed close attention to what he was saying. I was entranced by his animated movements and gestures, and those sparkling hazel eyes of his as he talked and talked.

  Though, I noticed he looked a little paler than he did earlier that day.

  "So, I got my fishing hook caught in the tree, and as I pulled, a few apples fell off and hit me on the head, if I can remember correctly-"

  I didn't know why, or how, but I felt my lips suddenly curve into a genuine smile. This seemed to catch Hinata off-guard for some reason, and he stopped talking mid-sentence.

  I chuckled lightly, leaning back on the couch, the smile still present on my face.

  "K-Kageyama...san..." Hinata said slowly and softly, lowering his hands to his sides as he sat up and gazed at me in wonder. I tilted my head. "Wh-what? Is there something on my face?" I asked, immediately becoming self-conscious as Hinata continued to stare.

  "Yeah, there is."

  "What is it? Get it off!" I lightly hit my face a few times, nervously standing to my feet - only to freeze at what Hinata said next.

  "It's a smile, Kageyama-san. I did it. I finally made you smile!"

 


	13. We Were Running out of Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata surpsies the team with something, all the while, Kageyama fights with himself to make a decision - a decision that could hurt everyone on the team. And once Hinata tells Kageyama just how much time he has left, everything is on edge, and the dark-haired setter must figure out what to do.

  
  "It's a smile, Kageyama-san. I did it. I finally made you smile!"

   I gazed at him wide-eyed, my hand that lightly touched my cheek slowly drifting down to my side. My body decided not to warn me, when a small tear or two surfaced at the corners of my eyes. That's when I knew - Hinata, was definitely an angel. He managed to make me smile, show me amazing things, keep me company, and even make new friends for crying out loud. He helped me improve my volleyball skills, he urged me on to do and think like I never had ... He did it all for me.

   And as I thought about those things over and over, like a gentle broken record playing like a sad song through my head, I also realized how much I had come to love Hinata.

  "Hinata... Why?"

  The orange-haired teen stopped smiling, only to tilt his head and blink questionably.

  "Why, of all people on this Earth, did you choose to come and help me?" I sincerely asked, a softness making its way into the words I spoke - which never happened before either. I was always so stern, so angry. But now, I felt a little different.

  Hinata then smiled again, shifting on his feet and glancing outside of the living room window. And, there it was again, that beautiful sunset that seemed to match him so perfectly. It looked, no - it _was_ angelic.

  "You see, Kageyama-san... I was just like you, believe it or not. Definitely not as scary and angry," He chuckled, and I couldn't help but smile once again at that remark. "But before I died, I had many moments of loneliness and frustration. And when I saw you, the guy just like me, who loved volleyball and wanted to be happy for once, I knew that I wanted to help you. I knew that I wanted to be your friend."

  Another chord struck in my heart, and a pearly tear stretched down my cheek. I stayed there, awe-struck and touched for what felt like ages. Hinata still had a gracious smile present on his features, and one more tear made its way out.

  Eventually, he just puffed out his cheeks and waited awkwardly for me to make some sort of move, and I sighed in utter content and happiness as my body acted on its own. I pulled him into a warm embrace, ultimately surprising myself but feeling at ease with my sudden movement. The angel I was hugging accepted it, returning the hug as I cried into his shoulder. As I did so, he burst into a violent coughing fit, and I pulled away and held him by his quivering shoulders.

  "Hinata, do you need some water?" I asked softly, wiping my tears away. He nodded, unable to directly respond. I quickly went into the kitchen, filling up a small glass with the pure liquid and bringing it over to the coughing boy. After gladly taking the cool drink, he set the glass down and smiled at me. I smiled back, which made _his_ smile ignite even brighter.

  "Three times. I've made you smile three times now." He said softly, grinning and closing his eyes. I awkwardly ruffled his hair, though my action still held genuine affection - I would definitely have to learn to get used to these things.

  "Yeah, you did." I whispered.

  That starry night, the two of us fell into a peaceful, soundless sleep. But, when I woke up -

  Hinata was gone.

-

  "HINATA!!! HINATA!!!" I called desperately, my chest heaving up and down in a fast pace as I trailed through my yard one last time. I checked the neighbour's houses, the diner ... But the school. I hadn't checked the school, though, it was a Sunday.

 _'Screw it, I'm checking anyway.'_ I thought, my heart racing as fast as my mind did.

 _'Where could he have gone? Did he leave me a note somewhere? Is he dead?'_ I was panicking more and more with each passing second that ticked by, and I ran hastily in the direction of the school. I practically stumbled into the courtyard, catching a glimpse of something familiar in that process.

  My rickety blue bicycle was propped up against the white fencing. A glimmer of hope coated my mind, as I raced passed the bicycle and ran directly toward the gym. Fortunately enough, the door was wide open, and I could hear familiar voices inside.

  When I walked in, I was a little surprised to see the whole team, in their pjs, standing around in a large group whispering among each other. "Um... What's going on-"

  "KAGEYAMA!" I was cut off by Noya and Tanaka, who whipped around so fast that they're heads could've rolled off in a split second. I stumbled back a bit as they came charging toward me, excited expressions upon their faces. Everyone else, well, they looked sleepier than ever.

  "WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE EARLIER, EH?" Tanaka interrogated, pointing a long finger at my chest in an almost accusing manner. Noya had his hands on his hips, eyeing me suspiciously.

  "Lemme guess, you're in on this whole surprise thing too?" He asked, tilting his head as he leaned forward. I rolled my eyes.

  "No, I'm just as confused as you guys are. What surprise, anyway? And where the heck is Hinata?" I asked a little loudly, and a few of my fellow teammates' heads turned in that moment. Suga smiled sleepily, offering a small wave.

  "Apparently he has something to show us. He's up there." Suga flicked his pointer finger up to the stands, where I could see a bundle of orange hair buzzing throughout the arrangement of red chairs. I sighed in relief, for what felt like he millionth time, as I turned my gaze back down to everyone else.

  "And why are Tanaka and Noya so hyper?" I questioned, and Tsukishima answered dryly, "Ukai got them Starbucks this morning." I nodded in understanding, glancing one more time at the overly hyper duo, and I rolled my eyes.

  Then, after what felt like hours, Hinata yelled down from the stands.

  "CLOSE YOUR EYES UNTIL I TELL YOU TO OPEN THEM!" We covered our ears, wincing at how loudly he shrieked. Though, we all obliged, and before I closed my eyes, Hinata caught my gaze and smiled brightly. I mimicked him, glad my teammates' eyes weren't open to see.

   A few seconds ticked by.

  "OPEN!"

  All at once, we opened our eyes to gaze at what was being presented before us. Hinata pushed a large banner over the ledge, and it hung down proudly right before our eyes. We gawked up at the banner in awe, and everything fell silent. Hinata awkwardly stood above us, his hands clenched nervously at his sides. "W-well?" He said timidly.

  The banner was black, and in white kanji, it read, "Fly." My heart pounded. We stood still, admiring it as much as we could. I soon heard sniffling sounds coming from right next to me, and I turned my head to see Tanaka and Noya ... Crying. Their eyes were glossy and their faces were puffy and red, and they both held onto each other as they sobbed happily. Suga was the first to speak up.

  "Hinata, did you... Make this?" He asked slowly, but softly. We all looked to the orangette, who nodded proudly and shyly stepped away from the banner. "Y-Yeah, I did." He replied, a small smile gracing his features.

  "When?" I blurted out, my gaze resting on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. "While you were sleeping, Kageyama." He called down, and I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes in a playful manner.

  Once Hinata made his way back down to the court, we all rushed over to him and embraced him in a group hug. Of course, I made sure to get to him first - but I wanted the guys to embrace him as long as they possibly could. I wanted all of us to. Because, sooner or later, we wouldn't be able to have a moment like that with Hinata for a very long time.

 _'Should I tell them?'_ I wondered, loosening my grip on Hinata and sinking into my own thoughts. The voices of everyone else around me blurred into the background, and I no longer payed attention to them. My face faltered and I bit my lip, feeling extremely guilty.

 _'If I tell them, that will cause more despair. But, if I don't tell them, and let it pass over... It'll do the same.'_ I fought with myself, trying my absolute best to come up with a decision. I wasn't quite sure how much time Hinata had left. Weeks? A few days? A month? I was afraid to ask him, in all honesty. I didn't know what to do.

  "Oi, Kageyama-san! We're all going to the park!" I snapped out of my thoughts - something I always seemed to do. I looked down to an excited Hinata, who grabbed my hand and pulled me along with everyone else. But, instead, I used my free hand to grab his arm, and stopped him in his tracks.

  "Y-You all go ahead, I need to ask Hinata something." I muttered, my gaze flitting to the floor. I narrowed my eyebrows in thought, wondering to myself if this was a good idea.

  The group hesitated, but they nodded anyway and left the gymnasium. Hinata and I were left alone, and I brought my eyes up to meet his. He blinked, gently pulling his arm from my grasp and smiling softly. "What's the matter, Kageyama-san?" He asked, peering up at me with the most adorable look I'd ever seen. I tried not to let it get to me, as I felt my face heat up.

  "W-Well... I'm not sure how to ask you this, because I'm afraid of the answer," I cleared my throat, but cut right to the chase.

  "Hinata, how much time do you have left? Tell me honestly. Please." The boy looked at me for a moment, his smile fading momentarily. It came back, but as a more peaceful, reassuring smile - one that he often gave me.

  "Do you really want to know, Kageyama-san?" He asked quietly, lowering his sad gaze and smiling softly down at the tile. I nodded vigorously. My heart thumped louder and louder, and I rested a hand on my chest.

  "Exactly one week, Kageyama. I have one week left."

 


	14. We Sat on the Swings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kageyama and Hinata join the rest of the team in going to the park for the the morning, the two begin to finally confront their feelings about one another . . . but that's not the only thing they'll be confronting, sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff in this chapter. :) The romance is finally here. //Sigh of relief 
> 
> Things will also be getting quite sad. The ending will be sort of a bittersweet one, but a good one! I also have a small twist in mind, which is coming soon . . .

   Remember the time I said that the thought of life ending saddened me, and how I wanted something to happen in my life to spite the boredom and unhappiness I was feeling? Well, believe it or not, I regret saying that. I regret it _deeply._ I regret it for a few reasons, and I really wished that I didn't feel that way at the time. One reason being, well - Hinata. Hinata's life was already cut short once, wasn't it? Now, he'd have to go through it again - all for the sole sake of helping me. Kageyama Tobio, a bitter, stubborn volleyball player who thought _his_ life was bad - until he met Hinata. I kicked the dirt in anger as I walked alongside said teen, holding back my tears as best as I possibly could.

   I clenched my fists at my sides as guilt and sadness washed over me for what felt like the millionth time that year. Yes, I was glad to have Hinata spring and dance into my life, like the energetic bundle of joy he was. But at the same time. . . I wasn't. If I hadn't been so insistent and selfish, and longing to have someone by my side, Hinata might've been just fine. He wouldn't of had to fall into a river and die. He wouldn't of had to come back as some angel to help those in need. He deserved to live life to the fullest. He was so _deserving._ But, as for myself? I sure wasn't.

   And when he told me just how much time he had left, the one final crack made its way into my aching heart. I knew that if anything else were to happen, that organ would be broken forever - and I knew that time would come soon. In a week. So, in return for Hinata's life being cut short for me - _ah, there I am, being selfish again_ \- I decided that in that week's time, I would make Hinata the happiest angel on the planet. I wanted to be there for him and do more with him than I ever possibly could. Because when that week would end, I wanted to see him off knowing that his life served a purpose.

   "Uwah! We're here!" Tanaka yelled, grabbing Noya along and gesturing to me and Hinata who walked side by side behind the rest of the group. The two of us exchanged glances, and Hinata smiled at me tiredly. I returned the smile, only for it to falter slightly once I noticed just how tired and deathly _pale_ the angel looked. There were dark circles under his eyes, which were both still lively and alert much to my relief. _Perhaps he's just fatigued from working on the banner all night?_   I pondered. Of course I knew it was more than just fatigue - but I didn't want to think about it.

   My mind then wandered back to the "Fly." poster that Hinata had put so much effort into. The thought of it warmed my already cracked heart, and I knew that looking at that banner from then on would definitely strike something in me.

   We were all soon resting in the middle of the park, the cool green grass damp with morning dew. We were the only ones there, other than a child, about the age of ten, on the swing set, and her mother who pushed her with a gleeful smile on her face. My gaze lingered on the two of them for a moment, my eyes searching for something about the two strangers, until Hinata lulled me out of my own thoughts.

   "Kageyama-san, are you feeling alright?" He asked, leaning back on his hands. I cleared my throat, averting my gaze as heat rose to my cheeks. "U-Uh yeah, of course! A-Are you?" I stammered, and he giggled sleepily. "No, I'm not. And neither are you." He gave me a grim, but happy smile. We both knew what he meant. But, I knew he didn't want to talk about it much. It showed in his eyes, his face, his posture - everything.

    "Say, Hinata, are you feeling any better?" Asahi asked, obviously a little unsure of himself. Hinata turned to meet his concerned gaze, and he mustered up the most lively smile he could. I wanted to chime in and yell at Asahi for asking such a rude question, for confronting Hinata about his illness and being so damn inconsiderate - but I helped my tongue for one reason - No body knew Hinata was . . .

    "I'm feeling a bit better, yes. It's not like I'm dying or anything."

    _. . . Dying._

I cleared my throat, earning the attention of everyone involuntarily. My eyes flitted to each person who stared at me, and I gulped.

    "Do you have something to say, Kageyama?" Ukai asked, leaning forward and sitting criss-cross-applesauce with one hand on his knee. I nervously looked anywhere but him, or anyone for that matter, and my heart ached and throbbed at the same time. I was torn between telling them everything, and not telling them. I didn't have Hinata's permission - hell, I don't even remember confronting him about telling the team about what was happening. It was something that I couldn't just bottle up inside of me, and I would have to live with it forever, whether I told them or not. But, there was also something else rising in my throat and waiting, just _waiting_ to be said - I just didn't know what it was.

    "Yes, I d-do. There's something I have to tell you all." I looked to Hinata pointedly, and he leaned in curiously. He seemed to catch on after a moment, and his eyebrows creased with worry. He bit his lip, his face paling some more, if that was even possible. _I'm sorry Hinata. I have to say this. They have to know._ I sent him a look that said just that, and he looked to the grass in sad preparation for what was to come.

    "I um... Hinata... he..." I began cautiously, biting my lip and refusing to make eye-contact with anyone but him.

    I could feel everyone's gazes set on me, as they listened and hung on to every word I managed to sputter out. My heart pounded, and tears began to well up in the corners of my eyes.

    "I'm . . . in love with you, Hinata!" I blurted out unceremoniously, and my eyes widened after I realized what I had said. Hinata was surprised. Tsukishima was amused and shocked. Suga was shocked. Everyone was shocked. Even _I_   was shocked! _Wait, wait a second, that's not what I meant to say -_

"I saw that coming from the minute you two joined the club." Tsukishima muttered, adjusting his glasses and nudging Yamaguchi in the arm.

"Wait, really?" Suga asked, astonished. He had a wistful smile on his kind face.

    "Hoooooo, boy," Ukai added in, smirking. "Is it true?" Everyone's eyes were wide, but they weren't angry, nor were they disappointed. _Yes, I am, but that's not what I meant!_

"Y-Yes. That's what I had to say..." My mouth contradicted my mind as I sheepishly peered over at my angelic friend, who's pale face was now ignited in a soft pink. His eyes were wide, but they were full of shock and . . . Happiness? He held my gaze as he crawled forward, sitting on his shins and smiling ever-so-slowly. "You... You really love me like that, Kageyama-san?" He asked softly, and I nodded vigorously, squeezing my eyes shut in embarrassment. It was the truth. Not the truth I wanted to say, but the truth. A truth that was much better than the one that I so desperately wanted to avoid and forget. My heart fluttered, and I felt a hand caressing my thigh. All else was silent, other than the distant laughter of the mother and her daughter on the swings.

    "Kageyama-"

    The jingle of an upcoming ice cream truck emitted from down the road, and my eyes snapped open to see the group getting to their feet excitedly. Hinata, though, still looked at me, his hand lingering on my thigh. I looked back at him, my face hot and my breathing heavy. The orangette smiled reassuringly, pulling his hand away and holding it out to me as he stood up to his feet. I stared at him for a moment, then smiled as I took his hand and lifted myself up. Hinata stood up on his tippy-toes, leaning into my ear and cupping his hands around his mouth. "Let's get ice cream. Then we'll talk." He whispered, and I nodded knowingly before the two of us walked with the others to the ice cream truck.

    As we approached that truck though, I turned my head to see the mother and her little girl looking in our direction. The daughter seemed to be pointing at the ice cream truck, bouncing up and down happily. I squinted my eyes. Why did they look so familiar?

    "Kageyama, what flavor do you want?" Ukai turned around, smirking at me and Hinata. I blushed, clearing my throat and putting my hands in my pockets. "Uh, chocolate, please." I answered. I looked to Hinata, to see him grinning in complete awe and wonder. He was scanning the various flavors of ice cream that were printed on the side of the truck, and he licked his lips. I smiled, gently nudging him in the arm. "Hinata, what's with that look on your face?" I asked, unprepared for what he was to say next.

    "I can't remember the last time I had ice cream . . . " He responded without looking up at me, and my smile faltered again.

    We all got our snacks, bidding our thank-yous to the man in the truck, and we all returned back to the grassy area happily. Though, I was the only one to notice that we happened to walk right past the familiar mother with her familiar little girl, who's orange hair glinted in the morning sun - just like Hinata's.

 

* * *

 

"So, Kageyama-san..." I glanced over to Hinata, who perched himself on he swing next to me. We licked our ice cream in silence, until I swallowed my last portion and blinked. "Y-Yeah?" I asked.

    "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

    Without hesitation, I leaned to the side and gazed at him. "Yes, of course!" I answered, and he smiled in satisfaction as he took another lick off of his vanilla ice cream. "Well, Kageyama-san... I love you too. Just like the way you love me!" I couldn't help but smile, my heart fluttering with sheer happiness as he peered over to meet my gaze. "And, I know we don't have much time left, and I know that the team _still_ doesn't know about everything, but if I had to be with someone forever and ever. . . it would be you." He said, a genuine, but sleepy smile gracing his face. I mirrored him, leaning forward ever so slightly.

    "And if I had to pick one angel in Heaven to come and be with me forever and ever, it would be you, Hinata." I returned softly, and Hinata dropped his ice cream as he too, leaned in. We both did so very carefully, and I held onto the swing set as my lips finally, and gently, met the angel's on the swing next to mine. His lips were soft, and warm, with a little drop of coolness and sweetness from his vanilla ice cream. I smiled into the kiss, as did he, and we lingered there for several more, peaceful moments. I seemed to forget the heart ache and utter sadness I had been feeling. Those emotions were now replaced with happiness and peace - but I knew that it wouldn't last long.

     We both pulled away after some time, my face ablaze and bashful after I realized that _I just kissed Hinata Shouyou on a swing set at eight-o-clock in the morning._ I averted my gaze to the chain that held the swing I sat on, the feeling of Hinata's lip still lingering on my own. _Shouyou._ I wondered, my mind going astray for a second. _What does his last name even mean?_ He chuckled, a fresh blush on his sickly pale face, accompanied by a cheerful smile on the same lips I had just kissed. "You're a good kisser, Kageyama-san." He said quietly, and I blinked before I broke out into another stuttering, embarrassed mess.

     "S-Stop, d-don't say things like that, silly," I muttered, trying to hide the smile that crept upon my face. I strangely had no desire to call him "idiot," or "stupid Hinata." I wanted to be nicer to him, to still joke around with him but in a kind way - he wasn't going to be with me for long, after all.

     "But just think of it like this, Kageyama-san," He said, getting up to his feet and stepping in front of me, blocking my view of the sun. _But that's okay. He might as well be the sun, anyway._

"You're probably the first person to kiss an angel!"

 

* * *

 

      We joined everyone else in the grass that morning, talking and laughing, and even yelling at the occasional remark from Tsukshima about "the newly found lovebirds, Hinata and Kageyama." I leaned over to Hinata at one point, boldly brushing my hand over his as I whispered, "Please, be as happy as you can. Enjoy this day as much as you can, please, and the next seven days as well." Hinata seemed to understand, and he nodded and gave me a big, heart-warming smile. I could've cried then. But I didn't. I couldn't just yet.

      I looked up to see Tanaka and Noya laughing happily, as they wrestled in the grass. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were chuckling at something, and Suga and Daichi seemed to be wrapped up in some deep conversation. Ukai was looking at a pack of cigarettes in his hand, seeming to debate whether or not he should smoke one. Asahi looked like a worried mother as he watched Noya get slammed to the ground playfully by Tanaka. It was such a happy scene, that I didn't want to ruin it. But, we had to tell them sometime - didn't we?

      Upon thinking of this once again, I leaned over to Hinata once more - but stopping once I saw him looking at me with a conflicted, heartbroken gaze. He kept his voice low, and shaky, as he leaned over to me instead. "We need to tell them, Kageyama." I paused, but then nodded with grim understanding as the both of us rose to our feet simultaneously. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in our direction, their faces seeming to question us.

       "What's wrong?" Suga asked, pulling himself away from Daichi as he studied the pained look on Hinata's face. _This is it. We have to tell them._ Hinata and I said nothing as Suga stepped closer to us, slowly and carefully as if the ground beneath him were to break. His face held worry as he dipped his head to get a better look at us. "Kageyama? Hinata?"

       Everything seemed to fall silent and still. I couldn't be the one to say it. I just couldn't. Hinata seemed to read my thoughts as he took one slow, ginger step forward and held his head high - though he trembled, visibly.

       Hinata opened his mouth, and with a shaky voice that was no longer filled with loudness and confidence, told them everything.

 


	15. We Made Promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team doesn't know what to make out of everything, after Hinata finally addresses the situation. Tears are shed, but promises, important promises, are being made - and hopefully, they will be kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to say that we are reaching this story's end. ;-; Just a couple more chapters to go! I want to thank everyone who has commented and left kudos on here, and everyone else on Wattpad who gave it love as well. :) I might add an extended ending, though. AND - I'm definitely going to edit the crap out of chapters 1-10. I feel my writing has improved since those chapters, and I want to rewrite and add to them.
> 
> Once again, thank you all - it really means a lot!

        I couldn't read the expressions on their faces - were they in shock? Disbelief? Denial? Or did they not hear Hinata correctly, as he poured his little heart out for them to understand that he was an angel? Or that he only had one week left, or how he caught me littering one day and I told him to go away - only for him to keep on following me around _just_ to make sure of my happiness? I refused to look for anymore readable expressions, and I turned my head to the damp grass in despair. Birds and chattering insects filled the almost heavy silence. No one would speak. My mind raced and crashed with panic, but something a little better washed over me in that moment - hope. There _had_ to be hope, hope that they didn't think Hinata was joking and actually believed him.

        He shifted uncomfortably in the grass, his fists trembling at his sides as he clenched and unraveled them repeatedly. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, only for my vision to be fogged by a stubborn tear or two that just wouldn't leave.

        "You. . . you must be joking. . ." Noya was the first to eradicate the deafening silence. His face was a mask of shock, and it covered his usually happy and determined expression that beamed. But, he was not beaming. . . none of them were. Their faces were dimmed with sadness and borderline _disbelief_.

        Hinata had no response to offer. The sorrowful reassurance in his ever-lively eyes said it all. Noya's orbs, however, seemed to wash over with something grim as his expression turned blank. He slowly seemed to gaze at an invisible point in the distance, as if he were taken over in some sort of trance and completely void of any emotion. My lips formed into a thin line as I desperately held my tears back where they belonged. _Hinata came to make me happy again, right? So why am I so sad? Why did he come here to fill me with joy, only to take it away?_ I pondered of many more negative, stressful things as Yamaguchi finally piped up.

        "H-Hinata. . . Why are you just telling us this now? You. . . you only have one week left!" The freckled teen stammered out, his normally compacted and shy tone of voice seeming to grow louder as his words went on. His chin quivered slightly, and Tsukishima was looking between him and Hinata like the two of them were ghosts. Again, Hinata dared not say anything. I glanced at him, silently urging him on to say _something_. Noya spoke up again after several more lingering seconds. But this time, his voice was almost laced with. . . rage.

        "Why the hell did you die like that? And why would you come and do this for someone? Why? WHY? ANSWER ME, PLEASE!" His voice rose and the grim tension only became that much thicker. Asahi leaped forward and grabbed Noya by the shoulders gently, leaning down slightly and whispering with a shaky voice, "Noya, please calm down." Noya only responded with a harsh jerk of his elbow, ultimately throwing Asahi's comforting hands off of him. He stepped forward, jabbing an accusing finger at Hinata.

        "YOU CAN'T JUST DIE AGAIN AND LEAVE US! NOT LIKE THIS! YOU. . ." He trailed off, and he surely fell to his knees as the sadness finally consumed him, despite the wet grass. ". . . You. . . you deserve to be happy and live. . . live here with us. . . continue making people happy, just like you've done for Kageyama. . ." Tears started to bubble down his cheeks, and he brought a shameful hand up to conceal his pained face.  _"Don't you dare cry, Kageyama Tobio."_ My father's words made their way into my troubled mind. _"Show them how hard you are to get to! Show them that you're strong, and that you can fight it till the very end!"_ A memory eased its way back into my head, a memory that I could remember, but definitely never forget.

        _I stood in front of my parents, their chromatic eyes that I inherited looking down at me with worry and concern for their only child. I held my head low, as flashbacks of words and events crept into my memory. Flashbacks of things that only happened minutes prior to when I stood in front of my mom and dad - on the verge of tears. "Kageyama? What's wrong, sweetie?" My mother cooed in that soft, concerned voice any mother should have. I let out a sniffle, my face hot with more than just embarrassment._

        _"They. . . They said they were fed up with me. Didn't like me anymore. . . they betrayed me. I'm not welcome on the team anymore, mom, dad." I trembled, a single tear cascading down my reddened face. I sniffled again, averting my gaze to the hardwood flooring. More tears threatened to make their way out, until my dad held me by the shoulders with a firm, but loving grasp. "Don't you dare cry, Kageyama Tobio!" My face snapped up to meet my dad's, his eyebrows furrowed but his gaze and tone filled with calm firmness. "Show them that you're strong. . ."_

        Noya's sobbing mixed in with my thoughts, and I watched with lost eyes as Hinata stepped forward to embrace him warmly.

        _". . . and that you can fight it till the very end!"_

        I held my head high, fighting back the tears like a strong man should. I needed to be strong, for the team. For my parents. For Hinata, who did so much for me, that all I can offer in return is my strength, and to pay it forward.

        _This is why he came for you, Kageyama._ A voice in my head told me, and all else was blurred out into the background as I fell still. _People come and go into your life, to show you things. They show you right from wrong, they show you what strength is, what happiness is. . . and now that you've learned so much, you need to take those things and keep them with you for Hinata. That was his purpose._ Realization dawned upon me. Suga, Ukai and the others. . . they all seemed to be saying something but I couldn't hear them. _So until this final week ends, you must push through it and be with him. You can fight it till the very end, and once it's all over. . ._

        I looked to Hinata Shouyou, the angel I never expected to fall in love with.

        _You will finally be happy._

  His voice slowly lured me out of thoughts, as reality welcomed me back with the warm sun in my face and the soft sobs of my friends. "Guys, don't worry for me. Don't cry for me. Let's get through this week together, and make it the best days of our lives!" He said, giving everyone a close-eyed smile. He then turned to me, his smile brightening - my heart melted - and his eyes opening to meet my own. "And Kageyama, I want you to be by my side the whole time." Without hesitation, I nodded vigorously, gladly bringing Hinata into my arms and cradling him because I wasn't going to be with him forever. He returned the loving hug, as everyone else soon followed our actions by joining us in the embrace. I could feel Daichi gripping my shirt as he wept silently, and I could barely see out of my perpetual vision that Suga was rubbing his arm, crying as well. Tsukishima - oh, how I could never forget his face. He was like a different person, crying and clinging onto Yama for dear life. His glasses were off, as he rubbed the sadness out of his normally intimidating eyes. Ukai, barely cried, but I could see full well how touched and absolutely despaired he was. His pack of Marlboro Lights was discarded on the cool ground. Tanaka and Noya cried the loudest of all of us, but I didn't mind. _Hinata, you shouldn't tell people not to cry for you. . ._ I thought, smiling inwardly. Though, I knew Hinata could hear that single thought. I could feel it.

* * *

         Like Hinata wanted me to, I stayed by his side for the whole remaining week. On Monday, Hinata watched our game. Every now and then, I would come and sit beside him on the bench. He insisted that I went back to the game, since other people could no longer see him and I'd look a little suspicious if I kept doing it. I had to chuckle at that, but a thought crossed my mind after he had told me. Before I headed back into the game, I straightened my poise and as quietly as I could, asked him, "Hinata. . . why can't others see you anymore? I mean, yeah, you're an angel and stuff, but. . ." Hinata giggled, folding his arms over his chest.

         "The ones who can see me are the ones I want to make happy." He replied simply, a smile gracing his perfect lips. I tried with all my strength not to gaze at him in awe, but out of the corner of my eye, I gave him a questioning but astonished look that only made his smile even bigger.

         I was left with yet another mystery as I pushed myself off of the bench, soaring into the game with confidence and ease. I took a generous look at my team. They weren't just my teammates, but I was definitely sure and glad to call them. . . my friends. Something I hadn't had since that event long ago. Not until Hinata came into the picture, and I was extremely grateful for that.

         Though, that game, we lost. But even so, after the game, we didn't want to let our losses deter us from being happy. We agreed to work even harder, and from then on, every time we looked at or even thought of Hinata's "Fly" banner, it helped us that much more. It was like a gentle reminder that we too, had wings. And we needed to use them. Sounds corny, I know - But I think anyone would start thinking such things after experiencing what I did, right?

         Starting from Monday, after we lost to Nekoma, Hinata asked us to keep some promises for him. I was resting in the gym, putting on my school shoes when I saw Hinata skipping outside to talk with Ukai. I cocked an eyebrow, curiosity getting the very best of me as I slowly stood to my feet and quietly padded to the doorway, my shoes squeaking quietly with each step I took on the tile. A soft smile found its way onto my face, as I listened in closely to what Hinata was asking of our coach.

         "Ukai, you have to promise me something, alright?" 

         "Sure, Shrimpy." I could hear the smile in Ukai's rough voice.

         "Promise me, that from now on, you will stop smoking. Please?"

         Silence followed, and I peeked through a small crack next to the door's hinge as Ukai fiddled with something in his jean pocket and shifted in the pale dirt. He looked to be handing Hinata his pack of cigarettes, and the angel gladly but gently took it from his offering hands. 

         I pretended to be fumbling around in my duffel bag as Hinata poked his head back in, grinning. "Kageyama, let's go get milk and juice!" He suggested, and my heart thumped and my face warmed. I nodded, slinging my bag's strap over my shoulder and sliding my hand in his. He squeezed it, and I squeezed back. We continued on that way until we reached the vending machine - and that's when I noticed something again. Hinata was looking thinner, paler, and he seemed _way_ more fatigued than ever. I knew why - we all did. The rest of us settled on the decision of not saying anything about it, especially when we noticed Hinata's condition faltering in little, noticeable ways.

         And as we approached that machine, I couldn't help but look at the reflection plastered through the glass. Me and Hinata, standing side-by-side, hand in hand. His smiling face scanning the numerous drinks in the slots, and my face trying its best to remain happy. Would I ever be able to look in that glass reflection the same way, once everything was said and done? I wasn't so sure.

         "Hinata, did you start losing your memory at some point?" I inquired suddenly, feeling guilty once the words left my mouth. He didn't look at me, as he inserted his money and punched in the combination, "C12." "Almost." He answered, a smile of content softening his face. Oh, how I grew to adore such a smile. My heart fluttered in relief, and I bent down to retrieve our drinks from the slot.

         I told myself to say nothing more on the subject. I handed the juice to Hinata, (The gratefulness radiating off of his face.) then stuck the straw into my milk pouch before grabbing his hand once again. We walked home in a comfortable, thoughtful silence, with only the sound of slurping through straws and cicadas accompanying us on the way.

         On Tuesday, everyone came over to the house to spend the night with Hinata. It was decided that they would spend each night with us, regardless of busy schedules or any obstacles.

         We spent the entirety of that fine day going places, making sushi and - Hinata's favorite - Tamago Kake Gohan in the afternoon and playing games with full bellies. When the sun began to dip into the horizon, we all trotted back home in one big group, laughing and engaging in deep conversation. I watched with admiration though, as Hinata gently grabbed Tsukishima's shirt and pulled him aside quietly. He leaned into his ear, the taller of the two bending down slightly to respect Hinata's height. He whispered something in his ear, taking the blonde by surprise, but nodding slowly in agreement to whatever Hinata was telling him. Though it probably wasn't my business, I made a mental note to find out what promise he wanted Tsukishima to keep.

         That evening, we all put together a bonfire in my backyard, each of us helping out in one way or another. Tanaka and Noya collected piles of worn out sticks and old newspapers, tripping each other purposefully as they did so. I chuckled at the two as I helped Hinata carry the fire pit, - he offered to help with that, being that I didn't want him carrying heavy items in his weakened state - then glimpsed Yamaguchi and Tsukishima holding bags of marshmallows and Hersheys as they seemed to be laughing at something. Asahi cautiously placed chairs around the fire pit, with the help of Suga and Daichi. Ukai arrived a short while later with various flavors of juices and sacks of delicious food.

          Once everything was settled, Hinata did the honor of telling the gang all of the stories he had told me. But, I didn't mind. I only listened to them eagerly, glad to be hearing those same stories once more. _I could play them on repeat, if I wanted to._ I watched with loving eyes as Hinata used big, dramatic hand motions to describe little things and actions in the stories he shared. It was a sight to see, honestly.

          The following morning, on Wednesday, we slept in. When we woke up, at exactly 1:30, Noya and Tanaka suggested playing video games. We all agreed on Minecraft, since it was Hinata's favorite game to play with me in our free time. We situated ourselves on several blankets and comfortable pillows, and Suga offered to make breakfast for everyone. I suggested that I'd help, since it was my house, and I didn't want Suga doing all of the work alone.

          So, the two of us trudged into the kitchen, leaving behind a group of laughing and wrestling teens, and the occasional sound of them hollering while playing the game. When Suga reached to open the fridge door, he paused, letting his pale hand fall to the side as he rested the other on my granite kitchen counter. He seemed lost in thought, as he glanced up to the ceiling, then turned to me with a small smile on his kind, angelic face. (Though, I must say, his face wasn't nearly as angelic as Hinata's, of course.) "Kageyama. . ." He began thoughtfully, shifting so he was facing me. I blinked, setting down the plate I had retrieved from the cabinet.

          "Yeah?" I urged softly, leaning against the cold granite. Suga bit his lip, seeming to hold back a tear or two as he averted his gaze down to the ground. "What will we all do. . . Or, what will _you_ do. . . once he's. . ." He stopped for a second, smiling half-heartedly and scoffing quietly at his own words. ". . . Gone?" My eyes grew a little wide, as Suga's words hit me in the chest like a knife. I folded my arms over my chest, looking away as I blinked back a few tears of my own. I hadn't really thought about it - what things will be like once Hinata leaves. I glimpsed him through the kitchen, whispering something into Yamaguchi's ear - who seemed a little nervous and unsure about something. _He's asking him to keep a promise._

"I um. . ." I looked back to Suga, who's cheek was glistening with one, long tear stain. "I don't know. I mean, I don't even want to think about that right now but. . . I think I'll do the things for people that Hinata did for me." I said. It wasn't just something I had decided on the spot, of course. After realizing what Hinata made me feel, and all of the things we did together, it also soon dawned on me that I didn't need to feel so bitter and angry anymore. And, _that_ then lead me to realize that other people deserved to be happy as well.

         After explaining myself to Suga, he nodded in understanding. And, I knew that we still didn't know exactly how to deal with Hinata being gone. But, like I said, I didn't want to think about it in that moment.

         On Thursday, we all went to the gym and played volleyball a bit. That afternoon, I watched Hinata ask Suga to keep his promise. He said, "Please, promise me you'll take care of everyone on the team, okay?" I could see Suga fighting back more tears, but he agreed to keep his promise and look out for us alongside Daichi.

         On Friday, while we were spending time in Ukai's shop, I overheard Hinata and Daichi talking, and what Hinata had asked of the fatherly captain had made my heart melt. I was rummaging through some snacks for the two of us, when I looked over to see the brunette blushing madly and smiling sheepishly. Hinata had quietly said, "Promise me you'll tell Suga how you feel one day, and be with him forever." At first, Daichi was absolutely astonished to find out that Hinata sensed how he felt about Suga all along. I chuckled in amusement to myself, my gaze flitting from Daichi to Hinata. Just looking at him was enough to fill me with peace.

         Saturday soon came along, and everyone was was hanging out in the back yard. Asahi, Tanaka, and Noya were kicking a soccer ball back and forth, laughing loudly and joking with each other. We all watched silently as Hinata got up from his spot on my lap, and trotted over to the three of them. Tanaka stopped kicking the ball, taking notice of him and grinning wide. "You wanna kick it around with us?" He said, jabbing a finger at the ball in the grass. Hinata then shook his head, smiling at him as he leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. He then proceeded to do the same thing with Asahi and Noya, the three of them looking at the orangette as if he just gave them a billion dollars and some girls. Whatever promises he had asked of them, must have meant a lot, seeing the way tears started falling from their eyes as they sobbed almost dramatically.

        Then, before we knew it, it was late in the evening. We all sat around in the living room quiet and still, a silent conversation hanging around each of us. We didn't even have to utter a single word to know what needed to be said. We knew that Hinata's life was coming to another end; We could tell by the way he winced with pain and cried silently as his illness grew worse that night. I gently picked him up and lay him on the couch, and the rest of the guys gathered around to keep him company. I had realized then, that Hinata had not yet asked me to keep any promises for him. I also felt pained to know that we only had one day, _one day_ left with him.

        And that was the first time in my life that I absolutely dreaded the thought Sunday, and Sunday only.


	16. His Eyes Still Sparkled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday has finally come. The boys spend that bittersweet day at Hinata's side, with no interruptions, no movies, no games - just being there for the angel in his last moments, silently and patiently anticipating for what will happen when everything is said and done. Little do they know, however, that moment in their lives was dark, only for their futures to burn brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the final chapter of Wind Beneath my Wings. I may or may not be adding an extended ending soon, but for now, thank you ALL so much once again. This was one heck of a story to write, and to cry to.
> 
> Song suggestions for this chapter (if you want) -
> 
> Not About Angels - Birdy
> 
> Footprints in the Sand - Leona Lewis
> 
> Heaven - Carl Siliotto (Miracles from Heaven Soundtrack)
> 
> You Have Been Loved - SIA 
> 
> Kitchen Sink - twenty one pilots 
> 
> These were some songs I listened to as I wrote this story. Enjoy. :)

   The darkness turned to dawn, and I was the only one wide awake through out the whole night to witness it. As I watched the sun rise beyond the horizon outside of my living room window, I felt a sudden passion and wonder for that single, vast beam of light. I'd never appreciated the sun very much before, but watching it come out that very Sunday morning, made me wish it would stop and hang still in the clouds forever.

   Turning around slowly, I watched as everyone began to wake up one by one, stretching and yawning with the mask of sleepiness and ignorance on their faces. Though, that ignorance surely faded into silent acknowledgment once they all saw Hinata resting on the couch - they remembered. I could see it in their eyes, as every event that led up to that present day rolled back into their memories, and realization dawned on them once again. We only had today left with Hinata, and that was it. We all knew  that day, we would not be doing anything. No games, no movies, no late night sushi or wrestling - just the calm, bittersweet rest with Hinata until the day ended.

   "Morning, guys." I murmured quietly, receiving a few soft, "mornings," and yawns from everyone. Hinata was still asleep, and I bent down low next to the couch and quietly leaned my chin on the floral arm rest above him. He snored lightly, the sound becoming a little weakened and distorted in result of his ill state. I could only muster up a small smile at the sight, and I ran my fingers through his soft, carrot colored ruffles of hair. This action seemed to sooth his breathing, and his snoring calmly grew quieter. I remembered how much I used to hate his loud snores, and the obnoxious noises he would make in his sleep. But, all I wished for in that moment was for them to come back. I _wanted_ to hear them, not his sickly, croaked voice.

   "Is anyone hungry?" I heard Suga say quietly, as he stood to his feet and prepared to go into the kitchen. Yamaguchi and Noya nodded, but no one else really said anything. I glimpsed Suga as he gave a bittersweet smile, then nodded and left the room. Daichi walked in after him, offering his help. I myself would've tagged along, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Hinata. I needed to stay by his side. I didn't even want to be in a different room than him. I could feel that everyone knew it, and we all felt the same, honestly. We only had so much precious time left, and we didn't want to waste it - not a single minute.

   I found myself going off into one of my trances, staring away into Hinata's general direction as every memory I could think of reeled in my head. I absentmindedly brushed my hand over Hinata's at some point, and as I was about to drop it down to my side, another hand grabbed it and cradled it. I peered up to Hinata, who's half-lidded eyes still held their sparkle as he smiled at me sleepily. I had to return that smile, as I squeezed his hand lovingly and cautiously rested my head atop his abdomen. "Please, stay here all day with me, Kageyama-san." He whispered faintly, his breathing slow and quiet. My head bobbed up and down just barely every time he inhaled and exhaled, and I drowned myself in the sound of his soft breathing.

    "I will. We all will." I promised, planting a light kiss to his stomach and turning my head to face him. He somehow managed to smile a little wider, and I did too.

    Tanaka scooted over near the both of us, resting on his knees and fiddling with the hem of his white T-shirt. Noya soon followed after, silently munching on a piece of toast that Suga had made for him. Then Yamaguchi crawled on over with a piece of toast of his own, resting his arms on the opposing arm rest of the couch. Tsukishima then joined him, as did Ukai, then Suga, then Daichi, and then Asahi.

    Everyone fell into a comfortable, but grim silence. Hinata gazed at the tan walls in thought, and I continued to rest my head on his stomach, the pulse of his heartbeat gently thumping into my ear like a soft 808. It soothed me down, and calmed my nerves and worry. But, Hinata then sat up just a little, and I lifted myself off of him and tightened my hold on his hand. He looked as if he were about to say something, so all of us listened in and looked at him expectantly.

    "I have one last promise to ask of all of you. . . well, maybe a few, actually." Hinata announced, his voice still tired. He shifted himself so that he was now facing everyone, and he smiled contently as he tried his best to sit up straight. 

    "Everyone. . . please, please promise me that, from today on, you will all stick together and work hard," It was an intense, sorrowful silence as Hinata continued on after letting his words sink in like tears. "And also promise me that before you all graduate, and part ways, you will all win your very last game and enjoy it as much as you possibly can." _You can't cry just yet,_ I reminded myself, biting back yet another tear. Everyone else seemed to be struggling to do the same - to hold on and be strong for Hinata in these final several hours. We knew it was what we had to do. We didn't want to let loose and cry again, but instead, we wanted to hold back for Hinata's sake.

    A few, lingering minutes ticked away, the silence still bitter but definitely not awkward. I wasn't prepared as Hinata then turned to me, his face void all smiles and cheerfulness completely. He seemed to become so serious and so _focused_ when his hazel orbs met mine, it was almost like he had forgotten about the existence of everyone else in the room. (Though I knew he never would forget.) I blinked, gulping. "Hinata, what's on your mind?" I asked quietly, leaning forward a bit. He bit his lip, his chin quivering just barely.

    "Kageyama-san, will _you_ make me a promise?" Ah, there it was. I nodded immediately, my eyes watering as I gave Hinata's small hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes. Yes, Hinata, I will promise you anything." I was genuine and honest, I had meant what I said. Anything Hinata asked of me, I would do. I wanted to, and I needed to.

    "Promise me, Kageyama-san. . . that you will move on when I'm gone. Promise me that you will take your new-found happiness and pay it forward. Promise me that whenever you are feeling hurt, alone or confused, you will remember how much I love you and that you are not alone." He finished, sniffling a bit and letting out a small cough. Without hesitation, I leaped forward and carefully embraced him, taking in every beautiful scent that covered Hinata and holding onto him for my dear, crazy life. 

    "Yes! I promise you Hinata. . . I promise." Hinata held me tight, running his hand through my messy hair. "I love you, Kageyama. So many people do, and you don't even realize it." He whispered, and I could faintly hear the sound of everyone sniffling. _Fight it to the very end._ "I love you too, H-Hinata. . ." I replied, my voice stumbling very little. I had never felt so many emotions rushing, _crashing_ through me all at once before. Never did I think, that I'd be walking home from school one day just to meet a happy-go-lucky angel who I was bound to fall in love with. I felt so thankful, so complete, that I knew I could finally be content with myself again. The events that took place long ago no longer frightened me - I no longer felt pain and regret, and I no longer _cared_ about the fact that I had lost many friends back then. 

    All that mattered now, was that I had someone who loved me. I had new friends who cared for me, and who were there to work hard with me and pick me up when I get knocked down. The smiling faces of everyone, _everyone_ ranging from the people at my school, to the teachers, to my very own friends - they all flashed through my mind as I desperately clung onto my little Hinata, and I couldn't help but feel warm inside when the hands of all of my friends touched my back and embraced the both of us with strong reassurance that everything was going to be okay. I just felt though. . . that I would never be able to completely move on and continue without Hinata. Was that even going to be a possibility? Of course, I promised him, and I had to stay true to my word and keep it. We _all_ had to keep our promises, no matter how difficult it was.

    "Kageyama, I will be sure tell Him that you're okay, now. I will tell all of them." That comment made my heart shatter just a little bit. I knew full well what he meant - it meant a lot of things. Things that I still need to address and take time to think about - but it wasn't quite that moment, yet.

    "Who would that be, Hinata?" Yamaguchi asked delicately, curiosity getting the best of him at that moment. Hinata softly chuckled against my shoulder, pulling away to look at the freckled boy. "You'll find out some day, Yama." He answered, laying back down on the couch and giving us a warm, close-eyed smile that could absolutely make anyone's day that much better. Yamaguchi left it at that, smiling innocently and nodding in understanding. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Tsukishima wrapped an arm around his buddy's small shoulders, and the taller of the two smiled a genuine smile for what was probably the first time. Looking at the blond momentarily, I realized that Tsukishima was not my enemy. I did not have to resent him. I respected him, and I hoped that he too, felt the same towards me.

     Passing seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. I glanced at the clock that hung over my doorway, and my heart pounded. It was now six-o-clock PM. _Six more hours._ I thought. _Just six more. . . That can't possibly be it. I need more time, this can't just end yet!_

     My thoughts were softly interrupted by Hinata's weak voice, and he touched my arm with the tips of his fingers. "Kageyama. . . can you carry me out there, so we can watch the sunset?" He asked, and I nodded without a word. I slowly rose to my feet, the others repeating my actions silently. I gently proceeded to scoop Hinata's frail form in my arms, his plaid blanket still neatly draped over him. All of us quietly stepped outside, and made our way to my backyard where a small slope in the landscape came into view. I held Hinata like a mother would, like _my_ mother did when I came home crying after many tough days. I stroked his peachy hair and left sweet kisses on his paled forehead, watching as his eyes closed so he could rest. I knelt down, positioning myself in the cool grass and allowing Hinata to relax in my hold. The others soon followed behind, gathering next to the both of us without any words to be given or shared.

    All was quietly spoken in a peaceful, solitary silence.

    Time softly breezed on by again, like the very wind in my hair did. The beautiful sun was now fading off and dipping down back into the horizon like it always would. Though, this time, it seemed as though the sun too, was bidding its farewell to Hinata. Or rather, telling Hinata it was time to go soon.

    When the sun went down and the stars came out, it was time for all of us to share our final feelings with Hinata. Tsukishima apologized for being so rude, and Yamaguchi rubbed the taller boy's arm comfortingly as he also apologized for laughing along to Tsukki's teasing, or for not always being there for Hinata. Asahi, Noya, and Tanaka couldn't speak because they were sobbing, emotional messes, that all they could do was hug the angel over and over again as gently as they could. Silent tears slipped down Ukai's cheeks as he ruffled Hinata's hair, and nudged his fist very tenderly against his shoulder. "Give Grandpa Keishin a hug and tell him hi for me, Shrimpy." He said it with a half-hearted smile on his face and his head held high. Suga and Daichi went on to tell Hinata how thankful they both were to have met Hinata, and how they were glad to have him on the team and make everyone smile. 

    The moon was high up in the night sky now, and not a single cloud was to be seen. The stars twinkled and shined happily, like Hinata's eyes still did, even in those final moments.

    Asahi's watch struck eleven, and everything was on edge once more. Silence followed for almost the whole hour, until Hinata opened his mouth and looked me in the eyes lovingly and warmly, his left hand gently pressed against my heaving chest. I returned his gaze for what felt like forever, and I brought his hand up to my cheek and kissed it one last time. 

    "I love you, guys. And. . . Kageyama. . . I really love you. . . Thank you. . ." He stopped, inhaling deeply, exhaling shakily.

    "Thank y-you for letting be be there for you. My job is. . . c-complete," He stuttered out the rest of his words in a single, slow breath. And the tears were already welling up inside, and I knew in those last fifty seconds that they wanted to finally be set free with Hinata.

    "Keep smiling, Kageyama."

    Hinata's eyes soon but gracefully fell shut, and mine became clouded as I followed my father's old words and let everything out as it was finally finished. I wailed and wailed into the starry night, and under the twinkling sky - that same exact sky that Hinata was able to see for the very last time before he went to live in it once more. All thoughts and sounds were drowned out by my continuous sobbing, as I trembled with Hinata's limp body in my arms. My cries echoed through the trees, and were carried into the night, as I leaned over the angel in my arms and whispered my last goodbye into his ear. 

    _You did it, Kageyama. You were able to fight it to the very end!_

* * *

    As the next two years passed on by, I was able to do exactly what Hinata had wanted me to do - to pay my happiness forward. Whenever I got the chance, I would take my own happiness and pass it on to someone else. Whenever I was asked a question, or engaged in a conversation with someone - _I engaged._ I didn't frown, didn't grumble, didn't shout. I was able to finally trust others again, and to connect with people and my friends even more than ever.

    Yes, there were still some tough times. There were days when I felt like I could've done something better, or I could've put more effort into my actions. But, the thought of a certain angel never failed to pick me back up. I had felt this way through many moments, but especially during our last and final game together - which was one of the most amazing, and enjoyable times in my life.

    The third years were still able to participate and play with us, luckily. Suga and Daichi still attended every single practice and activity, and played hard with us all the way to the end.

    That very game was jam-packed with people. We were playing against Shiratorizowa, the team we had lost against many, many times in the past. Other teams were there to root us on, one of them being Nekoma. We were at a volleyball camp with them during one week, and all of us took the liberty of telling them the story about our angelic friend Hinata. The team was moved to tears, and one of the guys, who was smaller and much quieter than the rest, Kenma, had said that he would've loved to meet Hinata and become friends with him.

    The last moments of our battle with Shiratorizowa were glorious, might I say. Every second was filled with intensity, all the while the atmosphere around us still felt light and almost care-free. As we skidded across the court, jumping and serving and laughing happily, I knew that Hinata was there with us. I could feel it in my bones. And well, everyone else did too.

     As I jumped from the sleek court, setting the winning score over the net, I caught a swift glimpse of the "Fly." banner that still hung proudly, which it still does, even to this day. A chill ran up my spine, and my heart pounded the second my palm slapped the ball over the net, a hopeful smile on my face that soon turned victorious once the ball successfully got past the opposing team. The crowds rose in a standing ovation, and everything fell into graceful slow motion once we all realized at the same time - _We did it._ We won our last game together, just like Hinata wished us to.

     That day couldn't have been better. After receiving our love and feedback from the many, happy people around us, we all bustled out of the gym with our arms around each other's necks, pointing to the sky and grinning in triumph.

     And before we knew it, graduation rolled along for us third years. I remember that day clearly, for many reasons.

     Tsukishima was one proud valedictorian, though he still held that look of bored amusement. His hair had grown just a little past the ears, and let me tell you, much to his and Yamaguchi's dismay, he attracted a lot of the girls. He gave a long, but touching speech, and certainly didn't forget to mention Hinata in there - though, he made sure not to reveal everything about Hinata, and the truth about why he was gone. It wasn't so much that we wanted to keep it secret, but we felt like it was what Hinata would've wanted.  

     He ended that empowering speech with, "I made a promise to someone that I would work harder and push myself to be where I am now. I have kept that promise, and I think you all should do the same. To my fellow graduates, and anyone else who is overcoming any obstacles or boundaries in their life - Keep flying." You should've been there to see Noya and Tanaka right after he said that. Those two were the loudest out of everyone there.

     Before the graduation ceremony had began, however, I was putting a few things back into my car and making sure my cap and gown didn't look stupid. As I shut the car door and proceeded to find my way to the rest of my graduating class, three familiar girls, who were all one year below me, came dancing my way with perplexed expressions upon their faces. One of them, a taller girl with short black hair and circle-framed glasses, came up to me and smiled kindly.

     "Hey, you're a friend of Hinata's, right?" She asked. My mind raced back to the first few weeks I had been with Hinata, and somewhere in my memory, I managed to figure out that this girl was Shizuku. The girl who had ruffled Hinata's hair, and giggled with her friends about how cute he was. My eyes widened a bit, and I gulped nervously as the three girls studied me. "Yeah, yeah I am. I remember you," I replied smoothly, giving Shizuku a quick smile.

    "Yeah, you were walking down the halls one day with Hinata I recall. . . do you know where he is?" She said, and her other friend piped up.

    "We haven't seen him in so long, same with you. We were just wondering how Hinata was doing."

    I went quiet, sighing a little as I fumbled with my gown quietly. "Well, he's not around right now. He had to go somewhere for awhile, to do his job." I answered, the nostalgia hitting me as I stared at the concrete with a wistful smile.

    "Ooh, what sort of job does he have?" Shizuku asked excitedly, adjusting her glasses. I looked her right in the eye, the warmness of the setting sun hitting the side of my face and casting down a hazy shade of orange on the ground below us.

    "The type of job where he makes people happy." The three of them looked at me for a moment, then Shizuku's friend smiled, as if she were remembering something. "That's good. I remember, he would always make us laugh. He was there for us in class when we were feeling down, or lonely." She said, looking to the third friend, who I soon remembered as Mey, and nodding.

     "And, Kageyama, he really seemed to make you happy too!" Mey chimed in cheerily, and I nodded in agreement before looking to the sky.

     The girls soon parted from me, waving goodbye and congratulating me for completing high school. I stood there a few minutes afterward, letting our conversation sink through me before I headed off into the courtyard. There, I glimpsed none other than Claude Faustus, who sat on a bench with two or three new friends that I never knew he had. His face which I always thought to be grim, expressionless, and lonely - seemed to have morphed into quiet happiness and contentment of finally fitting in. I wondered what had happened to Claude, for him to finally make friends and seem okay for once. But, it then soon dawned on me that Claude saw Hinata almost every day, mostly during the times we would sit near him during lunch. I remember Hinata going up to him every so often and speaking with him, but I never gave those moments anymore thought until that very moment, as I passed Claude and looked at him, then he looked at me. A little unsure of himself, he have me a thumbs-up, and I returned it right away. He deserved it.

      That evening, graduation went extremely well. Tears were shed, and there were lots of heart-felt laughs. Daichi, Suga, and the rest of our older pals came to watch us finally graduate of course, and we all threw our caps up to the starry sky, hollering and laughing joyfully. Some of our friends from Nekoma were there, too.

      It was what happened a few days afterward, though, that had my heart aching and my mind racing up to this day.

      I was strolling to the lone grave where we buried Hinata, a bundle of his favorite flowers - sunflowers, to be exact - in my hand. I knelt down next to the medium sized stone, which read, "Hinata Shouyou, June 21st, 2001 - June 21st, 2015." It was the grave he was originally buried in on the official day he died and became an angel. We didn't exactly rebury him. The morning after he died in my arms, we awoke to see that he was no longer there with us. He could only have gone back to one place - Heaven. I didn't like the thought of him being buried down under the Earth, so I never said it.

      As I placed the flowers down on the stone, next to the various others that many people, including the team, had left, I heard soft footsteps coming behind me up the hill. I didn't turn around immediately, as out of the corner of my eye, I saw the person kneel down beside me, adding their share of flowers to the grave as well. _Sunflowers._ I slowly turned my head to see a young girl, around the age of thirteen or fourteen, smiling down quietly at the tomb stone. With those same apricot tresses of hair, and glittering hazel eyes like Hinata, she turned around to greet me with a sad smile.

       I immediately remembered her, as everything clicked together in my brain. She was the same little girl that played with her mother at the park, that same park where I confessed to Hinata.

        _"I have a little sister, her name is Natsu."_

        I recalled a certain story in particular that Hinata had told me. The story specifically focused on Natsu, and I could tell by the look in Hinata's eyes and the way he spoke that day, that the two of them were very, very close.

         _"She looks just like me, but definitely more bubbly, if that's even possible."_

I looked at the younger girl next to me, blinking curiously as a small, pearly tear slipped down her cheek. She sniffled, crouching on her feet and resting her palms on her knees.

        "Happy late Birthday, brother. I love you, and we all miss you." She whispered softly, before turning to me once more, her eyes shining. My heart thumped a few times, and a few involuntary tears came falling down, as I gazed at the girl who's brother I had fallen in love with. "H-Hey there, were you a friend of Hinata's?" She inquired kindly, sniffling once more and wiping her nose with the sleeve of her sweater. I hesitated for a moment. Something inside of me told softly told me to go ahead, and that everything would turn out fine. I continued to let the tears fall as I muttered a gentle, "Yes."

         "Is your name. . . Kageyama. . .?" I was speechless for several moments, as we both rose to our feet simultaneously, the low sun shining brightly between the two of us. I nodded, soon becoming flooded with a strange passion to talk to this girl and tell her everything - to become her friend and make sure that her and her mother were always safe, and okay.

         "H-How, may I ask, do you know my name?" I asked, my chromatic eyes sore and wet from my nonstop tears.

         Natsu gave me a big, warm grin despite our silent weeping, as she looked to the lazy blue sky and pointed. "Hinata told me."

 

         And that afternoon, two of us walked together side-by-side, away from the grave, and down the pretty green hill, as I poured my heart out about everything that happened and everything I felt to Hinata's sister, who understood full well and reminded me that I had a huge promise to keep for Hinata. So we disappeared back into the town together, and I walked her to her house. I pinky-promised to Natsu that I would, in fact, stay true to my word for her big brother, and she also made me swear to come along with her to visit Hinata every year, and so, I did.

         I finally moved forward. And I finally felt _free._ And from then on, every time someone asked me if I believed in angels, _I said yes._

         You just have to believe in yourself and get through the bad days, you know.  Take it from me. Someone out there wants you to, so never, _eve_ r forget that, alright? You need to show people that you can fight it to the very end, no matter the pain, and no matter what comes and goes in your life. So please,

 

          _Keep smiling._


End file.
